Pedo or Xeno
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Zim has a method to test in training slaves, and his insane robot Gir is the perfect test subject! Until he runs off leaving Zim with an odd human who seems to want more than to help him find his dog. Eventual ZaDr.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Well, here's a fic I've intended to post up here for months. I've got twelve chapters written already and I'll be putting up one every day or so until I catch up. I'm going to warn you that this fic is dying... so I'll admit I'm hoping for lots of reviews to boost my love for this story again... It's barely started by chapter twelve and I really want to share all I have in my brain with you peoples! Hopefully the slow pace won't scare you away...

And since I'm sure everyone will want to know~ despite the way things look the first few chapters this _will_ one day be ZaDr.

...

After watching "The Dog Whisperer" on the TV with Gir, Zim had gained quite a bit of grudging respect for that human. He took the filthy dog beasts and made them into better slaves; he made them _want_ to be better slaves. It was fascinating; they had no such profession on Irk and he wondered if he shouldn't try the same thing once finally back on Irk to impress The Tallest... but with slaves, of course, rather than stinking dogs.

His first test would be with Gir: that little robot was far too hyperactive; though he wondered if Gir even had a point where he could actually be tired. Nevertheless it was a start, and once he got the hang of it he would try to train Dib-stink properly.

Calm and assertive... he reminded himself as he prepared himself for phase one of his plan, "Gir, come here." he called out, wondering just what the little bot was up to. After the show Gir had run off to... do whatever it was he did in his spare time; this, Zim realized, could be his first test if the robot didn't want to obey.

Thankfully it was only seconds later that he heard the reply of metal feet against the floor, "Hugs!" Gir cried, leaping at his master for a surprise embrace. For a moment Zim was stunned but he put the human's technique to work. With sharp, glove-covered hands Zim tried to 'bite' at the little robot's arms with his claws.

Zim was rewarded with the little robot dropping the short distance to the floor. Curiously, teal eyes looked up at him: so far so good, "Gir, I'm taking you for a walk like a smelly Earth dog."

Gir giggled far too happily and clapped his metal hands together, "Can I be a poodle?" he exclaimed about to spin off in search of such a costume when Zim reached out to 'bite' him once more. Gir responded amazingly by dropping against his metal butt and tilting his head back to look at Zim from this strange angle, "You're walking on the ceiling, Master!"

Zim ignored the comment, sometimes his 'advanced' SIR unit annoyed him beyond even the sting of water on his flesh... but Gir was really the only company he had on this dirt ball planet. There were some strange things the little bot did that he would continue to accept so his life would retain some sense of sanity... and besides that, he wasn't too fond of being deemed a 'danger to the mission' by his own servant, "Wear your normal disguise, Gir! I can't suddenly have a different dog!"

Following Zim's words Gir hopped to his feet, he gave Zim a salute before hopping into his costume and wiggling around as if to get comfortable. Zim frowned for a moment before extending an item from his Pak, he took it in his three-fingered hand before grabbing Gir by one of his fake ears; the alien snapped the collar around the little robot's neck and then grabbed the leash firmly in the other hand, "Alright, Gir, wait here while I get my disguise on." Zim dropped Gir to the floor so he could insert his contacts and adjust his hair.

All the while Gir was giggling with excitement, "I's gonna get a sammich!" he decided before rushing off. Zim's wig went flying as Gir's leash yanked off of his hand; he yelped from the force of the pull, his thin legs struggling to catch his balance before he hit the floor with a groan. Zim stayed where he fell, his sharp teeth nearly grinding into his gums before the human's Mexican accent reverberated through his head.

_Calm... assertive..._

Gir, of course, had forgotten about the walk upon opening the fridge; he'd already scarfed down the sandwich and was loading his small arms up with muffins, tacos, and shoes that mom-bot had put in the fridge. Zim stepped over and opened his mouth to berate him before remembering that Gir rarely listened to words, anyhow; and, aside from that the human said that dogs could become more excited by sound. Gir was just like a stupid dog-beast that could talk... and was built with superior Irken technology; there wasn't enough of a difference for him _not_to go with the human's information.

Bending down Zim snatched the leash and tugged it to the side; Gir's head turned to him briefly but the sound of a shoe hitting the floor consumed his short attention once again, "My shoe!" Gir wailed, he reached for it, only to be stopped by another tug from Zim. Aqua eyes started at Zim longer this time, confusion evident in their mechanical depths; but without a command Gir turned and shoved a muffin into his mouth.

If Gir could choke he would have from the tug that, once again, drew his attention to Zim. Puzzled the little robot tried very hard to figure out what his master wanted; he loved his Irken master and he wanted to help in any way he could... but—

"I wanna play with Mary!" Gir cried, forgetting about the food and footwear with a messy _plop_; he rushed to the door. Through the mess he'd made he dragged Zim before coming to a halt at the door, he reached for the handle only to be jerked back by a dazed Zim. Gir fell back, sitting like a dog for a moment before once again looking to Zim. His hyper energy begged him to jump at the door again or to run around the house before watching some TV... but Zim wanted something and he could only guess what, "Did'ja wanna muffin, Mastah?"

That question finally prompted a verbal response from Zim; Gir was calm enough to pay attention... maybe now he could issue an order and have it followed? "No, Gir, we're going for a walk, remember?"

"Walk!" Gir chirped excitedly. He was about to hop to his feet when Zim's tug stopped him; already the Irken seemed to be mastering the timing, though Gir's attention remained as short as ever, "Can we buy matching 'His' and 'Hers' stuff? I wanna hat!"

Zim didn't bother with correction as Gir actually seemed to be asking him rather than demanding or deciding on his own. Sighing, almost with relief, Zim shrugged a bit, "We'll see, Gir." He stepped up to the door, preparing to claim it as his own; Gir, however, seemed passive, he hardly noticed the door as it cracked open.

With the little robot actually showing patience, Zim took his time to put his wig on once more before stepping through the open door. Despite his best efforts Zim couldn't help but feel the dread creep up on him, just what was he thinking? Gir would be running about in no time screaming about something and drawing human attention. For now, however, Gir simply followed him out of the house and down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** And here's chapter two for you all! I forgot to add a disclaimer to the first chapter so I'll do that here. I don't own Invader Zim, I make no monies from this.

XD I like this chapter; I tell you, reading over these older chapters gives me a little more drive for the future stuffs. But I'd still love to get more reviews... please..? :3

...

After a mostly peaceful walk, excluding Gir's singing of Shania Twain's "Man I Feel Like a Woman", Zim noticed they were approaching the Dib-human's house. He had the time to wonder if he was ready to expand his 'pack' before Gir took off running; Zim was pulled across the street, a car barely missing him, so that Gir could tackle his favourite big-headed human, "Big-head boy!"

Gir's green arms were wrapped tightly around one of the human's legs, and even though Dib tried to kick him off the robot wouldn't budge. If Zim hadn't known better in his Mighty Irken brain meats he'd have thought Gir was humping Dib's leg.

"Gah! What are you trying to pull, Zim!" Dib cried as he switched from kicking to trying to pry the little robot away with his hands. Gir only looked up at him and started talking about how much he loved the human. Zim wondered if, maybe, he could teach Gir to attack while he was showing his 'love' to the human. Nevertheless, he had to master this 'walk' first.

Finally Zim tugged the leash and Gir flopped off to the side, his head turning to look at him with the dopey costume eyes. For a moment it seemed as if he'd been snapped out of it, but his head whirled back around so he could extend his arms for another hug. A correction was made, but Gir seemed determined to cling to the human; Zim tugged Gir back four more times before finally realizing he needed something more to deter Gir. On the next tug, instead of that ridiculous sound that human made for the dogs, Zim called the robot's name, forcefully pulling Gir around and staring him down.

Gir was confused, but Dib was utterly floored by Zim's lack of raging; had he lost his voice or something? But, the human noticed, Zim didn't even seem aggravated; it was like he was suddenly a whole new alien, "Alright, I give, what did you do with Zim?"

"What?" Zim asked, his eye contact with Gir being disconnect; the SIR unit, however, remained sitting where he was left, "Zim has done nothing to himself!" the green-skinned imposter cried, "Why the sudden concern, human? Have you finally realized that fighting Zim is a pointless battle filled with your pointless, pointless failures! You're wasting your time, human; Zim does not spare enemies! Only My Tallest can decide to keep you alive... and they won't! Cuz you'll be dead already!"

Dib's expression became deadpan as he shared a look with the alien, "Ok, so you are Zim." the human concluded after a moment before looking down at Gir. It took him a moment to realize what Zim was up to; it had taken Zim months, but it seemed he was finally trying to make Gir obey him. Though his method was pretty strange it seemed to be working... and he couldn't let Zim gain any upper hand. To add to that he liked Gir; Zim's robot had helped him several times whether he meant to or not, it would be a shame to lose that.

"Hey, Gir, waffles!" Dib raised his arm and started pointing in random directions, making sure to smack Zim across the face so he wouldn't be able to stop Gir's inevitable response in time. The alien's servant hopped up with a squeal; and, just as predicted, Zim was too consumed with revenge to worry over Gir. The robot started off down the street, but at the end of the leash he suddenly veered, swooping behind Dib with a near hysterical cry about the mentioned food-stuffs.

The leash's tug on his own wrist had been enough to distract Zim from hitting Dib back, but it had snapped him back to the reality that was his failing mission to train Gir, "Gi—"was all Zim could get out before Gir was off again; the leash tugged tightly against his legs, and in seconds he was smashed up against Dib: their balance precarious and dependant on the other.

Calm and assertive be damned! "Stop it right now, Gir!" he demanded with a growl as the little robot scrambled up the Dib-human's back to get a better look for the elusive waffles.

Dib might have been thrilled at Zim's loss of control if he weren't effectively tied to his enemy because of it. One of his arms was wrapped around Zim's back for support, but the other was free. He reached to tug at the leash, but Gir only made it tighter when he swung around Zim's neck to wrap his padded costume arms around both of them; the pull of his little arms only squished his face against Zim's.

"Awww!" The little robot cooed as he nuzzled their squished faces, "I loooooove yoooooou! Master looks so cute with his boyfriend!"

"What!" The alien screeched in reply, prompting more giggles from Gir and a wince from Dib. Sure, the human was more than disturbed by Gir's innocent suggestion; but he wasn't about to start screaming his face off like Zim, "There is no way! I hate that filthy, stinky, Earth-beast! I'd sooner rip out my own eyes before starting any form of relationship with this disgusting dirt-monkey!"

Dib scowled and squirmed against the leash still holding him against his alien nemesis, "And you're _so_charming Zim." He muttered, glare meeting Zim's hidden eyes, "You're a jerk and I hate you!"

Zim only smirked in reply, head tilting up proudly; Dib couldn't understand why until the alien continued, "But Zim is..." he seemed to struggle for a moment before his eyes lit up when he'd found what he'd been searching for, "a 'vixen'! You filthy humans can ignore it all you want, but you want ZIM!"

Dib scowled as he looked down at the top of the short alien's head; obviously Zim had no idea what he was talking about. Smirking Dib took a step towards the extraterrestrial, "Yeah... on my dissection table!" Dib, ignoring Gir's clinging, threw his weight forward; it upset their balance and soon he was grappling with Zim while Gir giggled away in his ear.

"Dog-pile on Master!" Gir screamed, bouncing up and down next to the struggling pair; Zim's head cracked against the filth-human's a few times from the pull of the leash before he reached to aggressively pull Gir off his feet.

Dragging the little robot across the ground Zim drew Gir up to his face to scream, "Gir, stop moving, now!" Dib winced once more from the noise while Gir saluted, said he would obey, and followed the orders for a full thirty seconds; it was then he broke out in dance, metal arms wobbling like strands of spaghetti while he shook his metal butt from side to side.

Zim exploded in anger; his plan was failing all thanks to the stink-beast who was pinning him to the ground. He considered impaling the human on one of his PAK legs, but before he could Dib interrupted, "Geez, Zim, can't you at least wait until we're untangled to—" Of course, the human never got to finish; with a calming breath-though it still left him tense-Zim 'bit' two fingers and a thumb into Dib's shoulder. Dib gave the alien a confused look before replying with amusement, "Was that supposed to hu—" Zim struck again, harder this time to convey his irritation through the touch, "Ow! What the—" Delighted with Dib's pain Zim struck again; Dib paused, but seemed to ignore the alien's attempts better this time, "—heck are you doing th—" obviously, he needed a tactic change. Leaning forward quickly, Zim sunk his teeth into Dib's neck.

This time Dib froze, golden eyes staring wide at Zim while Gir giggled something about fish eyes; the alien smirked at the look, "Now that I have your attention, Dib-slave, stop flapping your inferior human noise hole and get the leash untangled!"

Dib scowled at him, his eyes narrowing at the creature below him, "That's what I was saying! And I'm not your slave!" But Dib, perhaps in obedience or defiance of Zim's master plan, grabbed Gir and quickly unlatched the leash from the robot. The defective bot giggled and promptly danced away singing about tacos.

Zim growled and would have called after his servant if Dib hadn't started pulling and pushing him as he untangled the leash. The little alien flailed and squirmed for freedom before, finally, Dib was able to scramble up to his feet. Zim followed suit, disguised eyes glaring dangerously at the human.

There was a moment of silence as they stared each other down before Zim threw his arms up, "Victory for Zim!" he proclaimed loudly before snatching Gir's leash and backing towards his servant who was attempting to count blades of grass, "You will learn to obey everything I say, human! I will make you mine!" Laughing hysterically Zim turned and marched away, "Come, Gir."

Dib stared after the alien with a flat look before muttering to himself, "His..?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Chapter three! Things are about to start getting less humorous and more sexy-er... I mean, more... confusing. Yes. For them, not for you. Do enjoy this next chapter.

...

Zim walked on for quite a while-until he was certain Dib had been left far behind-before he turned to the little dog that obediently followed behind him: leash or no. With a sigh the alien spoke, "That Dib! He tries to ruin everything!" he ranted at Gir who only tilted his head; he gave the impression of a dog listening to a high-pitched noise rather than his master. Zim didn't notice, he wasn't even looking as he continued on for minuets on end. Finally he seemed to be drawing to a close, "When I make him my dog-beast-slave he will wish he'd never met me! We will rule him, Gir! Just like the Seezar and his rottiewhillies! He will submit to the mighty Irken—"

"Hey, excuse me."

Zim whirled at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, magenta eyes seeming to burn the full force of his glare into the adult human. The human, of course, was not aware of it at all even as Zim screeched, "You _dare_ to interrupt the almighty _Zim_!" gloved hands curled tightly together in silent hatred.

The man only continued to smile his brainless human head away, blue eyes flickering all around as if he couldn't decide what to look at. He... was so disgustingly human; he almost wished he was back with Dib. At least Dib was a stink-beast with brain meats that didn't leave him as brainless as, well, _this_guy... not that the chance of being discovered was a much better situation.

"Your dog ran off." The man explained at last while holding up a slobbered on shoe that was obviously one of the ones mom-bot had stowed in the fridge-thingy, "I tried to catch him, but he's a pretty agile little puppy."

Zim eyed the human with distaste, "Fool Earth-beast, you don't chase a dog! He probably thought you were playing!" Zim was about to extract the item from his Pak to call Gir when he noticed how closely the human was watching; disturbed by this, Zim hid the device again before it could be seen peeking out.

Once the man had Zim's attention again he spoke, "I'll help you find him! I know it can be scary to lose your pet!" Zim opened his mouth to protest but what that human said next stopped him, "You're a little young to be wandering alone, aren't you? Where's your mom?"

Zim froze a moment, wide eyes panicked before he managed to reply, "Zim is perfectly capable of walking by himself! I am..." he paused again: trying-and failing-to recall the ages of the human students. He briefly recalled some birthday party... thing he hadn't been invited to, but he couldn't remember the age. He continued quickly, "... twenty! Yes! Old enough to walk by myself!" he concluded with a nod of his head.

"Twenty?" the man asked somehow smart enough to know Zim was lying, though he had no clue that Zim was much older than he claimed, not younger, "You look like you're only eight..."

Zim was fuming his teeth barring as he glared up at the male; his hidden antennae arched against the wig aggressively, though it did not move the hair piece, "I am no smeet!" he hissed, claws flexing viciously, though the human seemed not to pay the threat any mind. Oh! For that the man would pay!

"I never said you were!" the man replied, arms up in mock-defence as he denied the accusation of the word that made no sense to his pitiful human brain. Zim seemed satisfied with the fear and decided that was enough of a punishment for now; he really needed to find Gir and continue his plan and that was something easily done away from watchful human eyes.

Abruptly Zim turned and began to march away; the man, however, was persistent, "Where are you going?" he asked, quickly catching up to the alien with his long-for-no-reason legs; Zim cursed human life once more, "Your puppy didn't run off that way."

"I have no time for you and your human suggestions!" Zim growled, attempting to hurry away; though his shorter legs did nothing to increase the distance. He wished he could use his Pak legs: there'd be no catching him if he could scramble up a building and call on Gir from a rooftop.

The man seemed somewhat baffled by the response, but he carried on following the little alien despite the other's protest, "What did you say his name was?" the man asked conversationally before answering his own question: Zim was beyond annoyed, "Gir, right?"

The Irken didn't know how this man knew his robot's name, but he could only assume that Gir had mindlessly screamed it out when he ran off... though he didn't think that Gir bothered with that. He was more likely to scream about tacos, or waffles, or a piggy; but it didn't really matter how this man knew the unit's name, as long as he believed Gir to be a dog he was safe.

"Shut up, filth-man!" Zim growled as he marched on; just why was this human still trailing him all... Dib-like? Did he already know that Zim was not a puny Earth-monster? Zim stopped dead at that, though it looked very normal as they had approached an intersection. He cut the trailing human a glance filled with suspicion, wondering if this man was teamed up with Dib, before starring at the cars that passed him, "Will you stop following me!"

"I can't." The blond human shook his head firmly only confirming Zim's suspicions with that reply... until, "Would you like a candy?" It didn't seem like a plan the Dib-stink would come up with to catch him and Zim had no parents to tell him not to take candy from strangers. He was all too thrilled-inwardly so-with the offer; he nodded slightly and picked out a cherry candy that the human soon produced for him.

As he crossed the street Zim continued, "You're with the Dib, aren't you?" fake eyes watched for any change in demeanour, but all he saw was confusion on that filthy human face.

"Dib? Is that an acronym? Delivers Idiotic Beef?" Zim was silent for a moment, his fiddling with the candy on pause as he looked back at the human. After a few seconds he burst out into a wicked laughter.

Before he put the candy into his mouth Zim replied, "Close, human scum! Delivers Idiotic Beliefs!" The man laughed along with Zim, not really knowing why a simple change to one word was much funnier. He really didn't know that this 'Dib' was a paranormal investigator constantly trying to seek out aliens, bigfoot, and other fantastical creatures. Beef was funnier to him.

Of course, so was the candy now swirling around in Zim's mouth, "Tell me," he began, suppressing the evil snickers that wanted to overcome his carefully constructed façade, "What's your name?"

"It's Zim..." The alien replied, not really sure why he was still talking with this human, "... and I'm..." Zim's reply suddenly petered off into silence; an internal alarm stopping him with a warning from his Pak: 'Poison found. Unconsciousness in twenty-eight seconds. Chance of survival sixty-two percent. Purging initiated.'

Zim was barely able to comprehend the message before he doubled over: cherry candy, poop soda, and partially digested waffles splattering the pavement and mixed with blue-ish bile. He dropped to his knees then and curled his arms protectively around his squeedlyspooch as if he could stop his Pak's survival techniques.

"Oh!" He heard the human man cry, followed by the sound of his body dropping next to him on the sidewalk. Arms curled around his body and for a moment Zim tried vainly to escape before retching again to further expel the toxin, "My poor son!"

Zim tried to growl out a protest about his supposed parental unit's truthfulness, but it came out as an uncomfortable moan. Another Pak message reached Zim then, 'Purge complete. Chance of survival ninety-eight percent. Unconsciousness in five seconds.'

Weakly Zim shoved at the human but was unable to escape with his already exhausted state. As he began to black out the Irken could hear the man's voice calmly addressing the humans who had stopped around them in curious worry; but he just couldn't make anything out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** And, here's chapter four! Now with more molestation! Hah. I'd like to take this moment to inform you all that I might not be able to put up a chapter tomorrow. I'm going to be out the whole day and I might be too lazy and tired when I finally get back, but we'll see, won't we? :3 ~_~ I don't know why I agree to spend my entire day out when I'm agoraphobic... silly me.

...

Across the street Dib was watching the interaction with suspicion; he'd studied Zim long enough to know, just by his expressions, that he was not teamed up with the human who was with him. Zim had been trying to lose the guy with, surprisingly enough, few outbursts; maybe he was just as on edge as Dib was? Or was he back to that freaky calmness he'd attempted to maintain earlier?

Dib had wondered briefly if the guy was a Swollen Eyeball member who _finally_ believed him; but he was almost certain he wasn't after witnessing the gentle way he lifted Zim's prone body into his arms. Not to mention he didn't even glance Dib's way when he passed.

The attention was all on Zim, the paranormal investigator noticed; the stranger hardly seemed to know where he was going as he meandered down the street. A purpose, however, did seem to be in mind; Dib continued to stalk the pair in an attempt to find out. He wondered if he could use this situation to Earth's advantage; whether this guy knew Zim was an alien or not didn't matter, with Zim's loud-mouth violence currently dormant Dib could easily see his enemy waking up on that dissection table in mere hours. He'd just have to try a few things to make that happen.

But before Dib's planning could develop into something he could act on he noticed the stranger stop and fidget in a panicked sort of way; it was then that Dib noticed why. Zim was twitching; his gloved hands flexed and his small body stretched as he fought to awaken. Whatever drug this kidnapper had used was obviously no match for Zim's alien body; he was waking up again and Dib couldn't let that happen yet!

Panicking himself, Dib darted forward and, in what might have been his stupidest move ever, he attacked. The stranger had been fiddling in his pocket-perhaps for more drugs?-when Dib kicked him in the shin; because he'd been balancing Zim in one arm he easily fell to the pavement. Zim landed on top and had enough time to sleepily lift his head up before Dib clobbered him over the head with the laptop he kept hidden in his coat, "Take that, Spaceboy!" he screamed before running off to hide just in case; but there was no need to fear, Zim had been knocked out cold.

The man considered chasing Dib down to berate him, but thought better of it; he didn't have time to deal with anyone but Zim. The drugs had been expelled too quickly to be in effect; there was no longer the assured half hour of preparation he had planned for. There was nothing to do but pick up the pace, his arms cradling Zim closer-protectively-so he could move into a smooth job.

"Unnhh..." Zim groaned, his vision swimming before his eyes as he awoke. Immediately he shut the large pools of colour in an attempt to stave off the uncomfortable feelings moving in on him. It felt like Gir had dropped something on him, like the time he'd been playing amongst the ceiling wires with a toaster; he could only thank his superior Irken body for withstanding Gir's brutality. Cautiously Zim peeked out from a lid before squeezing them shut once again; he couldn't really see, he'd forgotten to remove his contacts and they were so... scratchy and blurry and—why couldn't he move his arms to take them out!

"Good morning, Zim." announced a voice that sent shocks of memory through Zim's consciousness. He remembered the Seezar and training Gir; he could remember the Dib trying to ruin his plans, this annoying human and—

"Dib!" Zim hissed angrily, his bound body twisting and struggling in an attempt to find and kill the meddling human he so hated. The little alien was about to rip through his bindings with his Pak legs when the human spoke, momentarily halting his desire to kill.

"This is no time for beef, Zim." he spoke, voice suddenly filled with a tone that Zim recognized as dangerous, though he didn't know why. Zim continued his struggle, claws flexing and curling to slice at the rope, "I want to play a game with you."

The little alien hissed angrily, "Zim does not play your feeble pig-smelly games!" The helpless-but still mighty!-Zim continued his struggled once more until he was all but forced to stop. The human's weight pressed him into the carpet rendering movement useless, "Release me!" he demanded, green skin rubbing the carpet roughly as he squirmed for his escape.

"I just want to take care of you." the human attempted to appeal, false kindness dripped from his voice as the fingers of one hand threaded through the dark wig, "Poor, sick little Zim." he cooed, and the tone actually did make Zim feel a little sick; but only because humans were so filthy! Disgusting creatures like humans might even make the Almighty Tallest retch, and that was something Zim couldn't allow. He would soon rid the world of these filthy, filth-beasts so they would not be able to dirty up his leaders or any other Irken.

Growling low in his throat, jagged teeth bared aggressively, the disguised alien screamed, "You _poisoned_ Zim!" The thrashing began anew, Zim's head tossing about beneath the human's hand and mussing up the wig; he was lucky humans were so completely stupid, not that he had the time to think about it.

"Ah..." the human mused, a smirk creeping on his face as he easily pinned Zim's small body against the carpet, "You're smarter than I thought; so I _did_ poison the candy. I know quite a few children who take candy like that all the time." The little alien growled again, hating how easily he'd fallen for this human's trap; curse these humans and their nasty deceptive ways!

Suddenly a thought stuck the invader and he turned wide, curious eyes towards the human; human children did this all the time? It was normal? Did humans smeets really get poisoned and tied up like this by other humans all the time? What for? Zim couldn't recall seeing the Dib tied up like this before; but, then, the stink-beast was already considered weird by his fellow humans.

Zim had to be normal for the mission. With his teeth gritted together Zim prompted the human angrily, "Speak of this game, worm-baby."

The human's first response came from his hands; too many creepy human fingers slid over the front of his Irken uniform, "You just have to do what I say if you want to win the game, Zim. Just like 'Simon Says'."

Zim threw the human an annoyed look over his shoulder, "Zim knows no 'Simon'." The alien's hissed words were followed by responding laughter and the continued wandering of those fingers. Now the human was lightly tugging fuchsia fabric up to expose green skin.

"Really?" he asked at last, voice filled with amusement that irked Zim to no end, "Do your parents live in a closet? How can you not know-"

"Zim is normal!" the alien interrupted with the slightest tinge of fear to his voice; how had this human known that he kept his robotic parents in a closet? "They do... parent things in there!" he excused quickly, already making plans to upgrade security when he finally got out of this mess and returned back to the base.

"Just shut up!" The human yelled impatiently; he was fed up with Zim's talking, he was truly focused on the task at hand. Fingers tugged the little alien's shirt up to his neck, intentionally pressing roughly as he hauled Zim upright with choking force, "You talk too much," he barked, tempted to forgo his fantasies for a mad fuck, "I'll rip out your tongue if you piss me off." There was a warning growl from the little green being but he paid it no mind, he was in charge and everything would happen the way he wanted it to.

The human, however, had no idea just _who_ he was dealing with! No one would know if he ripped this human to shreds right here! Sure, they'd find the body but humans would be too stupid to pin anything on him; the only one who might think anything of it at all was Dib, and he'd need actual proof. Zim could find himself a better human to play this 'Simon' thingy with him; but if that order was the worst the human could dish out then perhaps he could endure for the sake of normality and his mission. With that conviction fresh in his mind Zim allowed the human to pinch at his skin, the fingers seeming to search for something that just wasn't there.

"What the hell?" the human grumbled at last, fingers still stroking and pinching and tugging at Zim's skin, "You don't have nipples?" Zim held back a growl as the human leaned over his Pak to peer down at the smooth skin of his chest, "You must be some kind of freak of natu-"

"Zim is normal!" the Irken burst out in reply, his body beginning to squirm again from the irritating pinches; just _what_ was this human doing? He couldn't imagine the snivelling, worthless humans being able to endure this kind of irritant without crying and begging for mercy; he could, because he was a superior Irken Invader, but smeets like the Dib-thing and his classmates were too pathetic. Frustrated Zim insisted, "You're doing it wrong!" he was sure that, whatever this was, he knew far more about it than this human did.

The words-ones that unbeknownst to Zim were a blow to male pride-seemed to break some kind of restraint that the human had been maintaining. Growling low and irritated, the human grabbed at Zim's wig and pulled back roughly; Zim hissed in response, booted feet curling as the human controlled his movements by a snagged-yet still hidden-antenna, "I told you to shut the fuck up!"

Zim felt a brief rush of fear; his breath hitched and his throat tightened as he recalled the human's threat. Grinding his teeth together so that the human would not be able to reach his precious appendage, Zim fell silent, baring the pain stubbornly while the human continued to handle him roughly, "I think you need a little reminder of who's in charge, Zim." The human taunted, deceptively gentle fingers trailing over Zim's chest again. Of course, this fool human could never be in charge-The Tallest were his only leaders-he would only humour this stink-beast until he knew more about this 'Simon'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Managed to get you chapter five, I'm so exhausted... and I have to go out for another four hours soon. Not cool, not cool.

Hopefully when I get back I'll feel up to writing. I've been dying to get back to writing chapter thirteen, but I've just been so exhausted and distracted and stuff. Enjoy, all! Prepare yourselves for Zim _exposure_! Bwahahahahaaa!

...

Dib's heart was pounding madly in his chest as he approached the house that hid away his alien nemesis and the human who held him; things were rushing through his head faster than he could comprehend them, and it came to the point where the only thought he could settle on was that just about anything could be happening beyond the double pane of glass he'd targeted. Images flashed through his mind: his imagination getting carried away as he imagined anything from Zim's dissection to a game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey. It could even be some kind of trap that Zim had been masterfully-however out of character that might be-stringing him along into; he could almost imagine that stranger's head popping back like a Pez Dispenser and Gir screaming something that made no sense as he hopped out.

But trap or no, Dib had to find out just what was going on.

Looking around cautiously, coat twisting around his legs as he did so; Dib finally came up right next to the greyish building. It was obviously not something _Zimmy_ as it was a normal-looking building with muted colours rather than the horrific green of Zim's base or some other strange colour scheme, but that did not completely dispel the fear that Zim could be up to something all-around evil. With one last look around Dib placed both hands on the windowsill and peered into the room beyond. Surprisingly enough Zim's kidnapper had not carted him off to some hidden room; true to his apparent idiocy, he'd felt safe enough in his own home to not bother with extra precautions. Zim was sure to get away in no time!

But then... why was it that, even with a 'filthy human' holding him down, Zim wasn't fighting? He had that tell-tale rage plastered on his nose-less face, but for whatever reason he was holding in the usual rants that so easily spilled from his mouth. Dib had to wonder if today was some kind of alien calmness day-thingy; but it couldn't be something he was unable to control, Zim had already freaked out over Gir's insane insinuation over his-he shuddered to call it such-relationship with Dib. This behaviour just didn't make sense to the young paranormal investigator; sure, he hadn't known Zim for more than a few months but Zim wasn't complicated, not with his emotions. He was easier to read than the alphabet; but now... Dib's understanding had been overturned for the moment. It was like he was suddenly thrust into the world of cursive handwriting without any guidance other than 'use the formula' which had _nothing_ to do with anything in the first place.

Pursing his lips slightly, his brows drawing into a frown behind the rims of his glasses, Dib leaned in closer to the window so he could press his ear against the cool glass. The stranger was saying something that Dib couldn't make out; but whatever it was, Dib didn't need to know it to anticipate what was coming next. As soon as the older man drew his arm back, palm flat, Dib recognized what would come next; he flinched before Zim even made a noise, wide eyes fixed on a neighbour's dog that was watching him through the fence.

The little creature's ears shot forward seconds later as Zim's loud-mouthed protest seemed to split the glass as if it weren't even there, "How _dare_ you strike Zim in such a way! Filthy stink-creatu-" Zim yelped, his ranting momentarily halting; he was certainly not used to being interrupted in such a way, but he picked up with the same amount of sheer rage, "Zim will make your pitiful organs explo-" This time Dib was drawn back to the scene behind the window; he saw the human's hand connect with Zim's backside and-with a disturbing sort of fascination-he fixated on the alien's face, inwardly gloating when he saw the bound alien squeezing his eyes tightly, if only for a second. Then he was back to screaming again, "Just wait until I rip out your eyes with my bare claws!"

Another smack seemed to mark the human's turn to speak, but unlike Zim he was much quieter; even with his ear pressed against the glass Dib couldn't hear more than a muffled voice, but he could tell by the expression on the guy's face that his intent was sinister. Zim reacted by clamming up, his jaw locking closed and his mouth pressed into a thin line; it was as if he were locking down information by keeping his lips sealed, but again it wasn't a very Zim-like thing to do. Zim liked to boast when he had information he _knew_ someone else wanted; he was likely to talk more rather than fall into such an unsettling silence.

Despite all the hatred he had for Zim, Dib was really starting to worry; he just got a really _really_ bad feeling from that guy. So much so that a double standard seemed to stick out in his brain more prominent than ever before; somehow it was alright for Zim to be in pain when Dib was the one who was mostly responsible-or maybe just when he could gloat in Zim's face-but when it was someone else it just didn't seem as amusing.

It seemed almost wrong that these things were happening...

"Why the heck isn't he fighting?" Dib asked himself, unaware that he'd switched from thinking to himself to talking out loud. At his side the little dog seemed to make a mocking face over this fact, but Dib was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even notice the creature, "His spider leg-things should still be working, and even if they weren't Zim's claws could cut through that rope in seconds! Maybe he caught some kind of alien disease that's messing with his brain?" Dib paused letting out a surprised and triumphant noise when a thought occurred to him, "Of _course_ I clobbered him too hard earlier! That must be why he's just laying-"Dib broke off at that muttering about how he really needed to stop talking to himself as he finished the thoughts where they belonged.

Further exploration on this matter, however, was all but dropped from his mind when he was suddenly looking back through the window; his gaze locked with the fake, purple irises of his enemy. Again, Dib found himself at a loss when deciphering the emotions that coursed over Zim's face; the only one he recognized immediately was the sharp, hateful anger. The rest of it all just didn't click with anything that Dib understood about the Invader from a distant star; he looked a little helpless, but he just _couldn't_ be.

Zim was the first to break eye contact, green lids hooding over his gaze as he twisted his head away; he was trying to mask his discomfort as irritation and rage. It was an easy thing to accomplish, rage was something that Zim was intimately familiar with; so was being in frustrating, seemingly hopeless situations. The Dib's presence complicated his escape plans; he could still stab the human through the chest with a Pak leg if this 'Simon' thing wasn't useful to him, Dib's appearance just meant that he would have to move quickly to destroy any cameras the Human-stink would use to record the moment. Of course the Dib showing up also sweetened his eventual victory; when he was finished enduring this game-thingy he would have the opportunity to gloat and hold his normal-ness over Dib's stupid big head.

As the adult human's filthy hand started to crawl over the bare flesh of his chest again Zim shot Dib a superior smirk, zipper teeth flashing menacingly as he met the Dib's shocked look. Obviously the foolish human thought that he wouldn't be able to endure their disgusting Earth customs, he simply failed to understand the sheer amazing-ness that was Invader Zim!

The little alien inclined his head so he could look down at his enemy; he'd been so busy taunting the Dib that he nearly forgot that the human behind him was actually a rather dangerous creature, "Oh," he cooed, sounding like one of those idiot females fawning over a smeet, "you like that, do you?" Having been asked a question in such a ridiculous voice Zim was almost tempted to forgo the safety of his tongue; but the previous threat involving his precious appendage being used as sandwich meat stemmed Zim's urge to be as cheeky as he would have liked.

The appropriate thing, he decided, was probably to agree, "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed almost excitedly before reverting to sounding bored and sarcastic even though he was actually making an attempt not to insult the human, "Zim likes your human Simon-thingy, I am not at all repulsed by your smelly face and pinch-y fingers." Zim nodded to himself; and despite sounding insulting the man seemed to be immensely pleased with Zim's response, his hand switching from rough groping to more of a gentle stroke. Triumphantly Zim shot another smirk towards the human boy who was still watching their game; if he could he'd be laughing while he proclaimed his victory, yet again, over the filthy human race.

The victorious alien was so busy gloating that he didn't really register what the human's next move was before it was too late. Zim jerked with a yelp and thrashed so violently that his wig flew off his head to land somewhere across the room; he attempted to kick the filth-beast away before being forced to still. This time, however, the culprit that controlled him was not the brutal grip of the human, but his Pak reacting to deep-seeded programing that had been issued and perfected hundreds of years prior to Zim's artificial conception.

Suddenly Zim wasn't playing some stupid human game, he was thrust into a situation that every Irken dreaded from the core of their very being.

Mating...

Zim flinched with each pass of the human's finger over his hole, but he could do nothing more than growl out vicious warning noises while his body trembled. Mating was one of the single most painful experiences an Irken could endure, at least on the submissive's side; the area was extra sensitive to induce the proper release of hormones for fertilization, abuse to the inner walls triggered everything that contributed to the process. Naturally, as born fighters, an Irken's response to this treatment was to fight, and to fight brutally; often times mating would end in the death of one or both parties and, if there was even a pregnancy, the smeet was likely damaged or stillborn. Because of the fluctuating-often declining-population of the Irken species a plan had been devised to cut the mortality rate; Tallest Zig had ordered the Irken Pak modified to, essentially, allow for rape. It was a move that saved the Irken race, but ultimately cost Zig his life; Zim only wished that Tallest Zig were still alive so he could kill him himself.

Quite suddenly the human interrupted Zim's violent thoughts; his voice erupting with his confusion, "Y-Your hair!" the finger that touched the little alien paused then retreated, but it was too late for the Pak's reaction to be reversed. His only hope now would either be to distract the human long enough for his Pak to return to normal, or he would have to be in danger so he could access his Pak's defences and weapons. He would need to convince the human to draw a weapon; and with the threat to his tongue hanging over him, Zim threw caution to the wind.

"I have no hair! You have fallen for Zim's _amazing_ disguise!" Admitting the truth left a bitter taste in his mouth, but Zim continued, "Zim is a vastly superior Irken Invader; I am here to destroy your _disgusting_ species! I'll turn your parental units into dust, I'll flatten your pitiful home and I'll dry up all the burn-y water on this dirt ball! Then I'll-!" somehow the threats and insults fell on deaf ears; mesmerized the kidnapper reached out and gripped one of the antennae that Zim hadn't even realized he'd been wiggling as he spoke. When the thin, black stalks were grasped the little alien froze, his body once again rigid due to the unexpected touch.

"They're rough..." was the human's observation, his fingers running up and down the interesting, wiggly appendages. Zim mad an uncomfortable noise, Lekku flicking rapidly like the ears of an irritated cat in an attempt to escape the unwanted touch, "They look soft..." the human was muttering almost dreamily, his pitiful human brain lost in thought, "...what are they? Wh-What are you?"

Zim growled, body jerking once again for escape before falling still sans the quiver of his antenna, "I _told_ you pitiful Earth-stink! Zim is Irken!"

"A-An alien?" Suddenly the confession-one he'd been hiding from the Dib for months-seemed to slam into him. Fuchsia eyes widened behind the contacts, their gaze swivelling to the window where Dib was gaping in at him like a fish-thingy. He'd obviously heard-and probably recorded-the confession, but he continued to stare as if he couldn't bring himself to boast victory and run off to expose him to the Earth; why was the Dib not... acting all Dib-like?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Six now! Half way to the point where I've stopped. I was too tired and pissed off and crap from yesterday... so I didn't get to write even though I really wanted to. Five hours is too long to spend with people I don't know...

Ahem... I remember liking this chapter a lot... aside from Mr. Kidnapper popping out Zim's contacts by force... . But it seemed to be necessary. XD Enjoy~

...

There was an intense silence that extended beyond the stippled grey walls of the pedophile's home and out down the street; Dib couldn't hear himself breathe, couldn't hear the sounds of nature or traffic or children. If he didn't know better he would have to assume that even Gir-wherever he was-was silenced; but then, the world would have to be ending. Of course, Dib was damn near sure it was because Zim had confessed, given him irrefutable proof of his otherworldly identity, and he wanted to save Zim the trouble and destroy it himself.

Dib had never cared about honour before in his fights against Zim; he would sink to the dirtiest tactics to ensure the safety of his planet and the capture of the alien menace, but somehow it mattered to him now. There was no honour in using this confession of Zim's-this desperate escape tactic-to expose the alien for what he was. Still, as Dib stared back at the trapped alien, he couldn't bring himself to crush the damning evidence himself. As much as he hated the method in which he'd obtained this information he couldn't simply destroy the one thing he'd been dreaming of possessing since Zim's arrival on Earth.

Gritting his teeth Dib hung his head as he warred with himself leaving Zim to stare out at a mess of dark human hair.

The silence stretched on for seconds that felt like hours; words were churning around inside as ideas, conversations, and as perverse little tidbits of what was to come started to come to a boil. Finally Zim was graced with a reaction, one that lacked all manor of eloquence, "Holy shit! You really _are_ an alien!" In that brief moment Zim's drive to fight returned; he swivelled his head and bit the hand that had been touching _his_ antenna.

Disgust bubbled up in Zim's squeedilyspooch as the taste of vile human blood filled his mouth, but he refused to let go if it meant he could escape this horrid situation; at least-he thought with no small amount of glee buzzing through his system-his Pak could not control his mouth. Zim kept his jaw locked as the human thrashed and shoved at him; the man was screeching and begging him to let go as he moved in a blind panic, but Zim would not let up. The little alien could feel the water-based blood burn his mouth, but it was a satisfying pain that only served to strengthen his resolve; he would bite a chuck of flesh clean off if necessary.

Unfortunately for Zim he wouldn't get the chance; desperate for respite the human started to hit the alien attached to his hand. First a frantic fist struck the alien's head a few times causing little damage to the tough Invader; but Zim was not prepared for the full on assault of his body being slammed into a nearby wall. With a gasp the Irken released his hold, his body dropping to the floor where he hacked up a mouthful of blood as the strange human continued to wail about his injury.

Zim trembled where he'd fallen, his body aching from the impact; he was glad that his Pak had not taken the full force of the impact, but it felt like his arm had been broken. He would heal quickly once he reset the bone, but circumstance left him with only the ability to roll away so his injury would not remain pressed against the unforgiving drywall. Zim spit out another mouthful of blood as he attempted-against reasoning-to call something from his Pak, anything would do in this situation though he was specifically interested in calling Gir; but despite Zim's desperate efforts his Pak remained unresponsive.

"Curse you, Zig." the invader hissed under his breath, damning the former Tallest for not restricting the trigger so it would only respond to another Irken; because of that blunder he was sure to die either by this human or the one currently peering back in the window.

For a very brief moment Zim considered demanding that the Dib human help him, but he refused to even consider forming the words; it would only give the _filthy_ human more satisfaction when he turned the order-plea-down. Zim was alone, but he _would _find a way out of this.

A scream suddenly filled the living room; Zim's inner confidence building speech was cut short when all of his weight was forcibly supported by one thin Lekku. The kidnapper lifted the thrashing alien up towards eye level, careful to stay away from the sharp zipper teeth of his captive that went from gnashing one moment to hanging open in pain the next. He was a little afraid to get closer again, but his sexual appetite was stronger; it wasn't like he'd never been bitten before, he'd just never been bitten by the sharp teeth of a wild alien.

Growling the man dropped the agonized alien back to the carpet where he landed a swift kick to an unprotected squeedilyspooch, "You're not very smart, Zim." he growled as he dropped to his knees and, once again, pulled the alien around by his antenna, "I didn't actually _want _to hurt you."

"Lies!" Zim screamed only to be silenced again as the human forced him to bend awkwardly; he'd been forced onto his knees, and now he was being forced backwards over his bound arms, "You wanted Zim's tongue!"

Smirking sadistically the human reached a still bloody hand to cup the alien's face; green skin sizzled as the human spoke, "No, I wanted cooperation; but now I have to punish you." a creepy giggle followed his words as the injured hand moved up the squirming alien's face, "I want to know what your _real_ eyes look like anyhow."

The alien's eyes widened for a brief second before slamming shut in fear, "Zim's eyes are real!" he cried as the fingers crept slowly and purposefully towards a clenched lid; frantically the alien called upon his Pak for defense but it seemed like useless dead weight attached to his back. Was he not in enough danger? What was the limit?

Zim screamed again, thrashing against the hold on his lekku when a row of fingers and a thumb were situated on either side of an eye, "I-I _will _kill you!" he insisted despite the fear that made his voice waver and his body tremble. Agonizingly his eye was pried open despite all manor of thrashing and screaming and threatening he provided; but it was over in a second, the left contact pried from his eye and dumped on the floor.

The alien blinked despite his resolve to keep his eyes closed; he glared heatedly at the human for a moment before catching sight of the hand returning for the other lens. Zim growled and turned to bite the hand that targeted him only for the human to restrict his movement with a rough jerk, bending his head back by a trapped feeler, "Zim _will_ kill you!" he insisted again as the fingers circled his other eye and started to pry the lids apart. The level of fight from the alien was just as intense as with the other eye, but yet again he was helpless in preventing the eventual extraction of the fake eye.

"Perfect." the human cooed as he flicked the last of Zim's disguise away, "You have very nice eyes, Zim; very unique." the human said as he stroked his fingers over the lids that were screwed shut once more. The invader growled and twisted for another bite that was thwarted yet again; a yelp escaped him as his head was slammed against the floor and held firmly in place.

"You don't learn, do you?" the human yelled, fingers digging into green skin with blunt human nails. Exhaling a rush of air the human leaned down near Zim's face and whispered sinisterly, "You belong to me, Zim; your survival depends on how happy I am with you."

Zim's response was immediate and sharp, "Zim belongs to no one, human!" the small invader kicked frantically at the larger body holding him down, though it did him little good. His actions only brought a frightening smirk to the human's face, the look followed up by a hand wrenching his pants down as far as his boots would allow. Zim kicked again though he froze when the human's hand pressed between his legs to touch bare flesh that _filthy_ human hands should never touch.

The pedophile grinned as he continued to palm the poor, trapped little alien, "Just like your antenna; it looks soft, but it's pretty rough." he muttered above Zim's angry yelling; he was silent for a moment, just enjoying Zim's squirming body before he spoke up once again, "This is amazing, I'll be the first human to fuck an alien!"

Dib bit his lip, hating how this guy kind of reminded him of a perverse version of himself; the first to see an alien, the first to catch an alien, the first to dissect an alien... how long would it be until he wanted to be the first (second) to do _that_ to an alien? Shuddering the young human ducked down and turned to look at the little dog who was still staring at him like it was a frozen, "This... is awful." he told it, "He's—and I-"

Before Dib could form his thoughts into a proper sentence he was distracted by a high-pitched shriek from Zim; tossing his head he peered through the window to watch in horror as the kidnapper, who had Zim bent in half with his legs to his chest, started to remove his pants, "I have to _do_ something." he decided without even thinking twice about helping the enemy; in this kind of situation the only enemy was this man with such awful intentions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Swish! Here's chapter seven! You know what I realized? I never explained certain things about this chapter over on AFF... since, well, I thought I'd get the chance the next chapter or two... Ftt... Though I guess Mr. Kidnapper explains things well enough with "Must be an alien thing." D: I fail writing (thinking/viewing) girly parts... so... don't let the "hermaphrodite" thingy throw you off... one day (probably chapter thirteen because I'm on the verge of it only a few paragraphs in) things will be explained better... and with sexy, sexy results~

And even though I keep forgetting to say it here, in chapter, I'm thankful for each and every review I get! And I'm working on chapter thirteen... even if things are slow-going. *throws arms up like Zim* Victory! ... Uh... not really...

...

Zim panted heavily with the strain he put on his body; he was trying desperately to escape from being folded in half, but the human was much too large. His weight was too much for the tortured and exhausted little alien to overcome, so Zim was forced to endure the exposure and humiliation of the position.

There was a long moment of silence that was burned into Zim's Pak, he could quite literally feel the human's eyes focused between his legs and he hated it. He mustered up the energy to squirm again but the human held tight, leaning in for a better look at what Zim was forced to offer. Zim burned a darker green, feeling breath touch against his skin, "You're a hermaphrodite?" the human asked suddenly, blue eyes wide with fascination; Zim hated that awful look.

"A what?" he asked simply to draw the human's face from the area he was studying so closely, it didn't appear to be working as the human continued to stare.

"You know," The kidnapper said unhelpfully, "you've got both male and female genitalia. You've got a va-"

The human, however, was not allowed to finish, "Zim is male!" he burst out, his struggling renewed as his anger rose, "I have nothing female!"

Another moment of silence passed, the human gazing up Zim's body with a blank, brainless look; was he really _that_ stupid? Foolish humans! All of them running around on their dirty planet with their brain worms and stinky faces. Zim couldn't fathom a hatred deeper for this race than at this moment, "Must be an alien thing." the human said at last before literally face-planting himself between Zim's legs.

Zim's growl quickly turned into a screeching string of insults as the human sucked and licked at him with water-based saliva. Zim was being burned in the most horrible way, in a most sensitive place; he was afraid his flesh would be slowly melted away for the disgusting filth-beast's pleasure. His skin was even starting to smoke horribly, but this fact went unnoticed by his tormentor. Zim was on the verge of resigning himself to a soupy death-he was an invader, a fighter, but nothing prepared him for this horrible feeling of his privates being skinned-but it just wasn't in his nature to do nothing no matter how utterly useless he felt.

Zim gave a pathetic squirm, his compressed body bucking and twisting and arching until, somehow, the human was knocked from him. For a moment the Irken was stunned, but shock was swiftly tossed to the back of his mind in favour of escape; quickly Zim kicked his feet against the ground, using the soles of his boots to propel him as far away as possible. Eventually he was stopped when his Pak hit a wall; it was only then that he looked up to see what horrible things would be in store for him...

But there stood the Dib, facing the other human with a look on his face that was normally reserved for Zim; it was Dib's I'm-going-to-foil-your-plan look, and for once Zim was happy to see it. Of course, that didn't mean Dib wasn't still a snivelling meat-creature; what kind of warrior went into battle with a lamp as his weapon? If Zim trusted the Dib-stink more he would offer to let him reach into his Pak for a better weapon, but as it was there was no such relationship... and not enough time.

The adult groaned and rubbed his head where he'd been struck; he looked to the general area where he'd last seen Zim before snapping his eyes to the child who faced him with nothing more than a lamp as his weapon. After a brief second he recognized the kid for who he was, "You really need to stop doing that, kid; running up and trying to knock people out is going to get you into shit."

The boy took a step back as he rose to his feet to tower over the child; he could see the nervousness on his face and the way his throat moved as he swallowed. The desire inside his body caused him to tremble and the smirk on his lips to grow; oh, once he was finished with the alien he'd go back to his true passion and fuck this child. He could already imagine the feel of that warm throat constricting violently around his penis as escape was fought for, he could see the way he'd look with tears streaming down his face behind those glasses, and hear the choked little sounds he'd make as he was violated. It was almost enough to overwhelm the novelty of getting to fuck an alien. He was a pedophile at heart, and while Zim might be an alien child-he was small enough to be-it just wasn't the same.

"Raping someone is going to get _you_ into shit." the kid parroted at last; god, he loved how kids tried to act all adult when they really knew very little about what was going on.

Chuckling the man took a step closer and then another, slowly cornering his prey as he spoke, "He's an alien... it's not like he'd be protected under our laws. I'll fuck him all I want and nothing will happen to me..." his smirk grew to a full out sadistic grin as he leaned down to the boy's height, "You should be much more worried about what will happen to you though, don't you think?"

Though he was prepared for the swing of the lamp he wasn't able to block it; he moved with the force of the hit before lashing out to snag the boy's wrists and wrench the make-shift weapon away. The lamp's bulb shattered as he threw it to the floor, he then easily hoisted the struggling kid over his shoulder and made for the stairs. He paused there to look back at Zim who was trying-and failing-to use the wall to push his body up to his feet, "Don't go anywhere, Zim." he instructed in a sing-song voice as he headed up the stairs.

Zim snarled at the retreating human, zipper teeth displayed viciously even if he could no longer see the horrible human thing; somehow it was comforting to know that he still had the ability to rip chucks of human flesh from the bone should he need to. For now, however, he simply needed an escape; the Dib-stink had foolishly intervened giving Zim the opportunity he needed. Zim wiggled, using the wall to lift his body up long enough so he could bring his arms around to the front; he was then able to use them to drag his body upright. Things sure sucked without his Pak in proper working order, but Zim was determined to prove to himself that he didn't need it... not for this.

Of course, once his Pak's functions returned to normal he would be glad to rip that disgusting human into pieces with every tool he could get his claws on. Zim drew his pants back up awkwardly as he planned that horrid meat-creature's death; he'd rip him with his claws, blast him with a laser, zap him with the zappy-thing, and finally he'd give the remains to Gir so he could make him into a taco or something. That filthy human would beg for the end when Zim was finished with him; he'd even make that stinky, meaty, _thing_ pay for anything he did to the Dib-human while he was gone. For now, however, he had to get out and hide.

Gritting his teeth against the burning pain between his legs-curse this planet and its watery inhabitants-Zim shuffled through the house towards the place where he was sure the Dib-stink had come from. He wandered into the kitchen area and glanced around before realizing just how tough escape was going to be; the Dib had climbed into the kitchen through a window above the sink if the muddy footprints were anything to go by. Without his Pak legs Zim would have some trouble pulling himself up that high; he could manage it but Zim had an ingenious plan. It was such an amazing plan that Zim took a moment to gloat to himself, a fantastic smirk on his lips.

The little alien might have remained there long enough to get caught if he weren't snapped back to reality by the Dib-stink's voice, "N-No! You're disgusting! I won't let that happen!" Zim cringed a little, sure that the Dib was going through something horrible; but it was his own stupid fault for coming in here! Zim hadn't asked him for his help even if he _was_ a tiny bit grateful to the human; but that was what a slave was supposed to do for his master... so that just meant his amazing plan to train the humans like the dog-beasts was working!

Shaking the victorious feeling away for now, Zim pulled a chair across the kitchen floor and placed it under the window; he took a moment to glance around before ducking into the cupboard beneath the sink and huddling there in wait. If things worked properly the human would think that Zim had escaped through the window; he'd go looking giving Zim enough time to recover his Pak functions, save his human slave, and escape this wretched filth house. He might even have the time to kill the human for daring to touch the almighty Zim!

But for now Zim was forced to wait quietly, hunched in the tight space listening with his antennae perked and his eyes wide; waiting was never Zim's strong suit, and as he listened for the perverted human to come for him Zim became bored. After a moment the little alien shifted and spread his legs slightly with an exaggerated frown on his face; it _hurt_! But not only did it burn he was also reminded constantly of the human's words upon looking between his legs, "Zim is _not_ female." he grumbled to himself, wondering just _why_ the human-stink had made such a stupid mistake. He was _far_ too amazing to be a female, least of all anything like the snivelling females on this awful planet; what was there to mistake?

Zim knew it was odd to have sexual anatomy close to that of a race that had developed on a completely different planet in a completely different solar system; but as it was Zim had discovered that male humans had a similar organ to what he had. Humans, however, had a waste-tube thing where Zim had something else...

The little alien cringed and quickly shook the thought from his head; he did not want to think about giving birth because it _wouldn't_ happen..! He did, however, want to figure out what it was the human had been babbling about. Outside the cupboard there was no sound that Zim's sensitive hearing could detect; he leaned forward to peer out the crack between the wood before leaning back and shoving his bound hands into his pants. As his claws moved across his flesh Zim felt a tingle of pleasure, but it was not enough to distract him from his goal; he moved past his shaft and immediately brushed his fingers over his hole. Lucky for him self-touch did not cause a reaction from his Pak so he was able to feel around for a moment before the reminder of stinging pain caused him to move away. Zim dragged his clawed hand upwards a bit before letting out a squeak when one finger slid into a dip that he'd been certain wasn't there ever before.

Fuchsia eyes snapped wide open as Zim continued to prod at the strange area; it certainly wasn't anything female-not that Zim would really know the difference-but it was certainly another hole. Cringing the alien drew his hands back, holding them away as if he could erase what he'd felt by keeping his fingers far from that place, "What are you, foul _thing_! Zim demands you go away again!" he growled, eyes fixed between his legs in a burning glare.

In a moment he realized his mistake, antenna stiffening as he heard footfall headed towards the sink he hid beneath. The invader ceased breathing for a moment only to let the air out in a hissing rush as the cabinet door was flung open and the human reached in to drag him out. Zim snapped his teeth at the man, but the hand darted down to grab his leg instead. He was hoisted out of his hiding place and held upside-down for the smirking filth-beast to laugh in his face, "You know, hiding generally goes better if you're quiet; I would have wasted so much time looking for you outside, though."

Zim growled and kicked at the hand around his ankle, but it only trapped him further; the human caught his other leg and then drew his body in so he could plant his face between Zim's legs again. Zim squirmed and growled, but he was glad that, for now, he wasn't being tortured by the human's watery mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Chapter Eight! It's a short chapter, but oh well... as I recall this was the only way I could make it work and it's when I finally gave Mr. Pedophile a name. Also... sorry it was so late in the day... I got seriously distracted... I just started rping as Zim on one of those massive rp boards. :3 I think I'mma put the link up on my profile... XD cuz right now I'm the only IZ character up there... and it could be screaming bowls of fun either to read my insane-ness or to join me... eheh XD

I'm done now... :3 I think I should go write more to chapter 13 again...

...

Dib flailed as he was carted up the stairs with the ease of a man carrying a large bag of dog food... a struggling, kicking, screaming bag of dog food. The kicking, however, was quickly subdued; the stranger pressed Dib's legs to his chest so he could do little more than flex his ankles as he struggled for escape. He never should have helped Zim, he realized, there was no way that Zim would return the favour or would have done the same if the situation were reversed; he'd simply doomed himself to being Zim's replacement. That look the man had given him when they'd faced off on the first floor had given him chills accompanied by a sick feeling that made his stomach churn with disgust, it felt even worse now that the threat was so close to reality; but he refused to let something like that happen!

This guy was going to go back to Zim and find him gone; he'd probably go looking for the alien too; that would, hopefully, give Dib enough time to escape from wherever this guy planned to put him. Then he could get this guy arrested and go back to planning the capture of his alien foe; thanks to Zim he had plenty of various instruments in his coat that he could use to get out of just about any situation.

After a moment that felt like an eternity Dib was dumped onto the cold floor of a small, blurry room; unconsciously Dib adjusted his glasses and looked about the bathroom from his seat in the tub. It looked normal enough, but this whole room gave him a bad feeling; he couldn't help but wonder, with a sick feeling forming in his gut, just how many other children this guy had taken in here.

Dib shivered and shrunk against the porcelain despite the cold that raced up his spine, and after a moment he looked up at the man who was standing on the other side of the open shower door, "Mmh..." the man moaned unintelligibly as he leaned down to look at the captured boy, "I can't wait to get you alone."

The boy's eyes narrowed behind the specs he wore as he stared up defiantly at the other male; that single look caused another groan to escape from the man's lips, "I can't wait to wipe that look off your face, kid. I'd love to see you _try_and make a face like that when I've got my cock deep in your tight little ass." he broke off to let out a disturbing chuckle that caused the cold shiver to increase to a visible shake, "Or maybe I should cum in your mouth first? You won't be able to-"

"N-No!" Dib cut in quickly, not wanting to hear another word of this guy's sick fantasy, "You're disgusting! I won't let that happen!" Another defiant look was cast at the adult, though it was more of a reward than an intimidation like Dib was going for; still, it had cut the man's disturbing descriptions short.

Dib, however, was not out of trouble yet; the man moved quickly, his thick fingers closing around Dib's wrist and hauling him back up to his feet. Dib's expression faltered into one of panicked shock, proving that he really wouldn't be able to keep up defiance in the presence of this pervert, "There's just one thing I want to know before I go fuck your little alien friend."

The Paranormal Investigator quickly regained his composure even though he instantly felt sick staring this guy down, "What's your name?" Dib was nearly floored by the question; he'd been expecting something completely perverted that would make his skin crawl ten times worse. He gaped for a moment-at a loss of what to say-before snapping his mouth shut when he noticed hungry eyes staring at his lips; as a result, Dib would not answer.

The man's lips turned down into a frown at the lack of reply; he waited a moment longer before reaching in to grab at Dib's coat. He hauled the boy across the rubber mat until his knees knocked into the edge of the tub, "Your name." he ordered as he towered over the boy.

Instead of obeying, the thin lips pressed into a thin line; it was as if Dib thought he could hide his mouth from any adult things that might happen to him in this small bathroom. A moment of silence passed-another opportunity Dib did not take-before the stranger reacted too quickly for Dib's mind to formulate a defence; he was grabbed, spun around, and removed of his coat which was thrown to the floor. Dib distantly registered the sound of something important breaking.

"Your name?" the man pressed, his right hand finding it's way to the hem of Dib's blue shirt; the fabric slowly started to rise as the man fixed him with a devious look, "It won't be long until you're naked..."

Dib's resolve broke at that; he was determined to keep his clothes on for as long as possible, "Dib..." he said, gaze shifting down to the dirty mat beneath his feet; he just hoped this guy would remember Zim and give him his chance to escape, already.

"Dib?" the man asked after a brief moment, "You're the beef guy?"

Dib made a face as he echoed, "Beef guy?" but the stranger's reply was to push him back into the tub and slide the plastic door closed. Dib watched as he flicked something near the handle before turning around; he then heaved a sigh of relief that caught in his throat when he heard a string of letters form together into a sickening sentence.

"I'm Iso; remember to scream my name when I'm fucking you into the wall later."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** Well look what we have here, chapter nine! Officially the most chapters I've written in ages! The most chapters I've posted on this site, for sure. XD And it's still increasing! Anyhow, not much to say about this chapter because I haven't read it today and I have too much of a headache... all I really know is that the end is fairly cute! Well... despite Iso's intentions...

...

Zim hissed and squirmed; he swung his arms and tried to lift his head up against the gravity to bite at the human's hands, but he couldn't reach. He'd been trained to fight in this sort of situation, of course, but not when his Pak was zapping his strength. The only thing he managed to do was twist so he could dig his claws into the human's shirt; he hadn't been able to drive them into any skin but it seemed to be a little too close for the man's comfort. In seconds Zim found his knees hooked over the human's shoulders and held there by one arm while the other grabbed the Irken's bound wrists so he couldn't strike again.

Zim shook and twisted and kicked and bucked helplessly as the human mouthed his private area through his pants; oh, he hated this filthy _filthy_ stink-beast for what he was doing, but he hated himself more for being unable to conquer this one pathetic _human_. It shouldn't be so hard even with his Pak giving this human the advantage; he is Zim: the almighty Irken Invader, better than all the other Invaders and next to his Tallest in _amazing-ness_! There had to be something-something he wasn't thinking of-that would crush this pathetic dirt-creature into nothing! But Zim could hardly think as the moisture from the human's mouth started to reach and burn his skin.

The alien screamed out a string of insults at the disgusting stink-beast, but it seemed that his words were more of a cue for the human to start walking distractedly to the stairs than anything. As the human began to shakily ascend Zim stopped kicking and locked his ankles together; he did not want to fall on his head or his Pak even if it meant that he was just encouraging the human to double his tormenting. As much as he hated this, he needed his Pak and his consciousness to escape; and he was certain that soon he would be able to move freely again. His information claimed that the only thing that disabled his Pak in such a way was touch to _that_ place; it felt so much longer, but it had been about ten minutes since the human had touched him with his fingers and, aside from his own searching, he hadn't experienced it since. It _would_ wear off soon, Zim was certain.

For now, Zim concentrated on where he was being taken; he peeled his eyes open-ignoring the burning of the human's mouth-and stared at the upside-down hallway. The human stumbled a few more paces before turning and releasing Zim's arms so he could throw open a door. Instantly Zim latched his sharp claws into the human's arm, but he wasn't fast enough to do any real damage; the human shoved him away with his free arm leaving Zim to crash against the floor. The little alien hissed as the human stepped in to the new room and locked the door behind him, leaving them trapped together in a small space. The human was nursing his arm that slowly oozed a bit of red blood from the welts Zim's claws left, but the human wasn't injured enough to be considered less of a threat; he would simply have to bleed more.

"Zim?" the alien's snarl turned into a squeak as he jolted; a sudden thump from behind him drew his attention, but he didn't need to turn and look to know that the Dib was trapped not too far away. That stupid stink-creature! Why hadn't he escaped? He was always so good at escaping from Zim; but this stupid, pitiful human-filth seemed to be more than a match for both of them despite his obviously tiny brain-meats. It was experience that was against the pair of captives; Iso had spent the last ten years of his adult life perfecting his sanctuary and keeping children as captive sex slaves; aside from momentary lapses in judgement, he knew what he was doing.

"Are you ok?" The Dib asked Zim causing a scowl to cross the alien's face; he didn't _want_ the Dib asking him stupid questions right now when he was _obviously_ conscious and, therefore, well enough. The Dib should be trying to find a way to escape just as Zim was instead of babbling useless concerns! The alien started to turn to scream some commands at his enemy and future slave-beast, but the other human's movements drew his attention back; he would have to punish the Dib later when the situation wasn't so dire.

The stranger approached the alien, his expression clearly one of anger over the wounds on his arms; Zim winced as he remembered what had happened after he'd bitten the human's hand. His antenna fell flat against his head as he watched the human for his reaction; green lips pulled back to bare sharp teeth and claws flexed threateningly as Iso loomed over his small prey.

"You really piss me off." Iso growled as he reached for Zim; and while Dib could agree with that, he really dreaded what that meant for the alien's well being. Though Zim snapped his teeth at human skin the man had expected it; he smacked his captive across the face before grabbing one of Zim's lekku to prevent another attack. He pulled Zim's head back and stared down into alien eyes for a moment before squeezing his hand over Zim's throat with his free hand. The invader lifted bound arms but was unable to complete the move to inflict more pain and free himself; Zim cried out as his head was smashed back against the firm plastic of the shower door.

For a brief moment the human held Zim there and stared down at him as if expecting some sort of apology or acknowledgement of wrong-doing; but Zim's response was to glare back and the movement was repeated. Dib cringed and took a step back as Zim's head made contact with the surface again and again, over and over until a trickle of dark, alien blood started to make its way down the bruised green skin. It was then that the shock cleared allowing Dib to move; he rushed to pull the plastic door open, his hands grappled at the edge between wall and plastic but, as he'd tried before, he couldn't get the door to budge.

Desperately Dib turned pleading eyes from his hands to the man who continued to harm the seemingly helpless Zim, "Stop!" he yelled, hands still clawing uselessly at the door, "You'll kill him!" At those words the adult froze, his hands still curled around the alien's body; he seemed to debate something for a moment-perhaps if Zim were alive or not-before he threw open the shower door and shoved the battered alien into Dib. The pair crashed to the floor, Dib's head snapping back against the wall; he groaned and rubbed the area before looking down at the motionless alien. The invader looked on the verge of passing out, but his fuchsia eyes were still open a crack; sharp, pupil-less eyes were focused on the adult on the other side of their prison even as Zim trembled in Dib's lap from the pain that pounded through his head.

"Filthy creature." Zim managed to hiss at Iso even though he was incapable of thinking straight beyond the insult; if he were in his right mind perhaps he would realize that, having been threatened and harmed, his Pak might respond to him now but his thinking was muddled. All he really knew was that he had to keep an eye on the human who had done this to him; he watched the smirking face as the man turned from his captives towards the wall. For a second he seemed to have forgotten what he was planning, but in the next moment he was tossing his shirt to the floor along with the Dib's coat.

The alien's expression crossed into one of disgust at what he saw-human's were just so ugly-but he soon ignored it in favour of focusing on what the human was planning to do next. Outside of the tub were two knobs side-by-side, one of which the human was hovering over; Zim didn't like it, and he mustered up the energy to move from Dib's lap to have a better look. He was about to lean forward when the Dib suddenly pushed him back, shoving him against the wall and pinning him there.

"Traitorous slave-beast!" Zim hissed and thrashed against his enemy for a few seconds before stilling at a horrifying sound. Zim's lekku fell flat against his head as he peered past the Dib's shoulder at the water that flowed heavily at the other end of the tub. It was hardly reason for Dib to shove him against the wall like that, but he supposed he had to expect such things from an inferior species.

The alien was about to shove Dib back when the acidic substance stopped, only to begin flowing from a different location: this one higher than it was previous. Zim hissed as a few droplets passed his human shield and scorched his skin; he tried to shake the droplets away before tucking his head against the Dib's shirt. He shrunk as small as possible to avoid the burning pain.

"Time for a shower, Zim; you're filthy." Iso suddenly remarked, cranking the knob harder clockwise; and while Dib was not burned by water like Zim he still felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the back with thousands of tiny little knives. The water was freezing and Dib couldn't control the violent shivering as he clung to his temporary ally; at least he could be thankful that Zim was warm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** Chapter ten with it's cliffhanger... of DOOM! XD At least you only have to wait until tomorrow, ne? Also... life is a jerk! Yesterday I'm writing PoX 13 when I notice that I really can't spell at that moment... and Open Office is a cow that won't spell check anymore. So I'm trying to figure out why... and I find out that, apparently, the English (Canada) dictionary got deleted. So I'm like _fine_ I'll use the US one... and it won't work... so I download the dictionaries again... but apparently I can't load them on my version or something... I don't know... it's stupid. So I was like... screw that! I'll use the one fanfiction recommends... but it would have taken 2 hours to download and I was tired... so I spent ten min. writing and an hour trying to fix my spell check... and I was so tired that I slept way too late today. I'm not going to be able to get to sleep until 3am... and I have to get up at 8:30am... noooot good. *whines and goes back to trying to write chapter 13 without spell check*

P.S. Possessive Zim is much love.

...

Iso smirked as he watched the cowering pair; at first he didn't really understand why the beef kid was so protective of the little alien, but as he saw them clutching each other he couldn't stop his imagination from running straight to the gutter. Images of green skin being gripped by small hands and rough claws tangled in dark hair filled his thoughts and made him harder; they likely weren't anywhere near that point, being so young, but he couldn't help but imagine their private moments. Soon, he would be part of it, whether it was reality or not; he would _make_ it reality.

With a look of satisfaction Iso finally reached to turn the knob marked with a red 'H'; the cold continued to pelt against Dib's shivering back, but it slowly began to warm up. Zim continued to hide from the water, but Dib's shirt was even beginning to be soaked in the front, "Make him stop it, Dib-stink." he ordered without looking up, his body jerking with each drop of water against his skin.

If this were any other situation Dib would disobey just to thwart the alien's plans; he didn't like allowing Zim to continue feeding that over-inflated ego of his, but clearly Zim wasn't ordering him around just to say that he could. They needed to work together to escape, and that meant they had to put their hatred aside. With a deep breath Dib called above the sound of the rushing water, "Zim's allergic to water; it burns his skin when he's touched by it! You have to stop."

Naturally, the adult's response was to laugh condescendingly at the you boy's pathetic attempt, "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" he asked with a sneer; Dib thought he heard Zim hiss an affirmative, but his voice was muffled by the clothing he hid against, "I want to see that cute alien body naked and being pelted with water as I fuck him."

Dib cringed at the disturbing imagery in his head and Zim gripped the shirt tighter, his claws ripping holes through the apathetic face on Dib's shirt as he thought of being coated in water without even the protection of his clothing. The statement sent panic racing through both of them leaving them acutely aware of their captor as he started to strip out of his pants; they stared at him for a moment before looking away with twin looks of disgust and horror.

"Disgusting." the alien growled so that Dib would be the only one to hear him; he had no desire to test the other human's anger again so soon. Zim's claws ripped a little deeper through Dib's clothing before he continued, "Do you even _have_ a brain, Dib-stink? Why haven't you figured out an escape yet?" he demanded even as he remained huddled against Dib for protection, ultimately looking too pathetic to be the master of anything but a defective little robot who didn't really listen to him anyway.

Dib easily clung to their rivalry, he would take anything to ignore the man on the other side of the plastic, "What about you, _huh_ Zim?" Dib moved his arm intentionally allowing water to pass the protective barrier he was providing; Zim hissed and shifted to remain under Dib's protection. "He left you alone down there, yet you're in here with me. Don't tell me you just laid there waiting because you _want_ this..."

The alien hissed and shoved Dib away, ignoring the sting of water he growled, "Absolutely not! Why would I want to mate with your disgusting species of filth! Zim hid down there because you are _his_ slave-beast to hurt and destroy!"

Dib blinked, staring at Zim as the alien's skin began to smoke from the contact with dangerous liquid; he grit his teeth and bore the pain so he could glare his human nemesis into submission, but Dib knew he only had to wait for Zim to crack. Victory would be his if he waited; he watched as Zim twitched and flinched with each drop, his resolve weakening as his body did too. Finally Zim let out a single scream, one that morphed from one of pain to one of shock as he was suddenly pulled from his glass prison and thrown to the floor.

The Invader didn't concern himself with freedom or what his extraction might mean; he writhed for a moment, cursing the foul Earth liquid, before attempting to dry himself. Zim panted, huddling beneath Dib's forgotten trench coat; he dabbed away stray drops of water, but the only way he would be completely free of the burn would be to remove his clothing...

"Guess the beef kid wasn't lying." Iso said catching Zim's attention and forcefully reminding him that he would have to suffer-that he would rather suffer-and keep his clothing on. Zim shrunk further beneath the added protection of Dib's coat and chanced a look back at him; Dib was staring back as he was being soaked by warm water. He seemed to be trying to convey some sort of message with his hands, but Zim didn't understand the motions and he had far more important things to worry about: like the mostly naked human who seemed to be sizing up the injuries to the captive alien, or thinking of how to torture him next.

Zim hissed as the filthy worm-beast took a step closer to him; he inched back slightly, his lekku wiggling aggressively, "This is your last warning, filthy, _disgusting_, human-thing! Touch me again and you will feel the horrible wrath of Invader Zim!" the alien threw up his arms at that, throwing the coat off and to the floor again; behind him Dib groaned as something else of his was damaged, "Oh such wrath will you feel!"

Iso stared blankly down at the alien, it was the kind of look people tended to give Zim whenever he said something that _clearly_ indicated that he was an alien; comprehension was quite lost on the man. After a moment he blinked once as if coming out of some thoughtless haze before disregarding the alien's warning and grabbing at him despite the teeth that sought to sink into skin. The first bite did nothing more than scrape, but the second managed to sink into the earlier injured flesh of the man's hand; he howled and withdrew, kicking his captive for good measure.

Quickly the blood was spat to the floor where it could dry up harmlessly; Zim did his best to spit out as much as he could as he watched the filth-beast cradling his fingers to his chest. He was preoccupied for now, so Zim took his chance; he spun and threw open the shower door for the Dib-stink. A three-fingered hand reached out to drag the Dib back at the same time as plump, human fingers circled around his ankle. Dib stumbled forward as Irken claws ripped a chunk of fabric away; he fell out of the tub as Zim was dragged beneath one very pissed off human.

Dib looked up in time to be splattered with burning alien blood; though Zim fought with sharp claws and razor teeth he was no match for Iso's brute strength... not without his Pak legs. Once again Zim's head was smashed against the floor, and while he had a fast recovery time it would not be quick enough to avoid what came next.

"I'm sick of you." the human growled, bloody hand pressing over the alien's throat while the other slid beneath black uniform pants, "I wanted to keep you as my pet, but now I'll have to kill you."

Zim's eyes widened as he was choked, his body twitching as if it couldn't work enough to fight back; Iso could only smirk as he studied the fright in wide fuchsia eyes and the matching horror in brown. He was so focused on that, and the movement of his wandering hand, that he failed to notice approaching doom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** And now... Eleven! You know what I realized? Chapter thirteen is taking me so long because it's riiiiight before the sex. My brain doesn't want to write the last few paragraphs of non-sex; I realized this when I wrote ahead a little... XD I get to the sex and immediately my fingers can't stop moving... so it's just that horrid transition from non-sexy to sexy. Don't know why that's so hard for me, but oh well... I _will_ get through it. Also... this chapter seriously made me want to play with electricity... but I'd already added way too much of this 'fuck you, fuck you not' stuff. XD Twelve chapters to sex... ffft... what's wrong with me..?

...

Dib was frozen as he peered over Zim's head at what was happening; he saw Zim being choked and molested, he saw red human blood mixing with the almost black of the alien, and he finally saw a metal leg spring from Zim's back. The young boy was caught in turmoil: he'd made it his mission to protect the Earth from Zim (including its people) but could he really stop this attack when it would help him too?

There was no time for a real decision from Dib: in a flash the metal drove forward; the pedophile's blue eyes grew wide with horror when he saw it, his bloody hand clamping down on Zim's neck harder. Pain struck them: the trapped and abused little alien let out a choked off noise that might have been a growl if his throat weren't being crushed, and the human squeezed his eyes shut as blood trickled from his chest at the point of impact.

For a moment everything was still, even Dib's heart ceased to pump blood through his veins; and then, all at once, the Pak leg retreated where it had come from allowing the trickle of blood to grow into a steady drip to the alien below. Zim, by this point, was in a panic; he couldn't breathe and he was flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to free himself even as he grew weaker and weaker.

Then, suddenly, they separated: Iso's hands flew over his chest and Zim scrambled back as far as his weakened limbs would carry him. Dib shifted closer to his temporary ally, wide eyes watching the adult from behind his specs, "Are you ok, Zim?" he asked as he wondered-not for the first time-why Zim wasn't using his Pak to kill this guy, and why he hadn't used them before.

"Zim doesn't need your concern, human-filth." the alien responded, inadvertently telling Dib that he was, indeed, ok; though he sounded as if he was struggling to speak normally and not with a rough, scratchy quality. The invader was silent for a moment, seeming to fight with something-perhaps his own voice?-before quietly admitting, "My Pak is conflicted."

"Conflicted?" Dib echoed even as he prepared to drop the whole thing when Iso reached towards them; but instead of grabbing one of them he snatched his shirt and pressed it against his wounded chest. Dib let out an inaudible sigh before continuing, "Why should it be conflicted?"

Zim growled and glared at Dib as if he could burn holes through that enormous, smelly pig-head, "It just _is_ Dib-filth." he snapped, hating how he had to depend on the Dib for his escape: and to do that he needed to let Dib know what they had to work with, "I can't access weapons or contact Gir."

"But I just saw-"

"It was temporary." Zim interrupted with a dangerous tone to his voice that suggested that Dib should not push his luck. He'd been so close to just killing that disgusting, mate-y monkey-thing; but as he'd lashed out so had the human: a single finger forced its way in just a little bit. They'd been caught in a stalemate: the human frozen in pain and shock, and Zim frozen from the reactivation of Zig's programing.

"Sheesh." Dib muttered with exasperation before reaching a dripping hand across Zim so he could reach his soaked coat; Zim hissed at the watery contact but refrained-for now-from killing the Dib for injuring him. Dib quickly began to rummage through the pockets of his coat, "It should be-"he began before brandishing something thin and black from the coat in triumph, "Ah-ha!"

The alien's fuchsia eyes blinked once as he stared at the thing in Dib's hands, "What is that?" he asked, eyeing the top where two small-but sharp looking-metal protrusions were, "A fork?" he speculated before cutting his gaze to their captor whose movements were enough to-though Zim would never admit it-stop him cold with fear.

Fortunately, Iso was only checking the bloody shirt to see if the bleeding was slowing; the pair of temporary allies were glad he was so distracted. Dib spoke in a quieter voice, "It's a taser; I made it to use to capture you, but-" Before Dib could finish Zim snatched the item from the human's hands; he hopped to his feet and pointed it at Iso.

"Prepare to die by a primitive weapon of your own race's pitiful invention!" Zim growled before realizing that he didn't exactly know how this human tool worked; it didn't even have a button or trigger. Zim tilted his head to look back at Dib, still with the taser outstretched, "How does it work?" he whispered back to Dib who looked about ready to smack himself in the face; however his hand lifted and pointed at something instead.

Zim turned back just as Iso's hand closed around his and the taser, "Gah!" the alien cried, already fighting against the stranger for control over a weapon he didn't even know how to use, "That's _mine_." he snapped, managing to keep his claws wrapped tight around the thing even as the human's large hands pried at his claws. In response Zim sunk the claws of his free hand into the human's forearm; there was more disgusting human blood that burned at Zim's skin, but both males refused to let go.

"Zim!" Dib called as he shifted through his coat for anything else that he could use to help fight off the pedophile, but everything else he had was either crushed or useless in a fight. He looked up just in time to see Iso using his weight to force Zim down to the floor in hopes of overpowering him that way, "It's automatic! Stab him with it!" Following his words Dib chucked some broken equipment at the man in hopes of distracting him; it seemed to work as he relented suddenly: Zim jerked the weapon back and over his head only to be trapped by the human who quickly pressed his wrists to the floor below.

Zim hissed an insult and immediately tried to stab the taser at the hand that held him in place as Dib continued to toss broken bits of technology at the human-filth. The human winced and held up an arm to protect his head, though his gaze remained fixed on the struggling alien below. Zim tried valiantly, but he couldn't move his arms enough to stab the metal through the human's flesh and Dib was running out of things to throw; at last he heaved out the large book-the one he'd used to clobber Zim earlier-and rushed up to start smacking the man with it.

Iso was sure to sport a large bruise on his arm to go with the bloody marks on his flesh come morning, but by this point he seemed determined to suffer through the pain like it was a necessary evil; he blocked the worst of Dib's strikes before shoving the boy back. Muscles twitched and trembled and strained with the pain he was taking from a pair of children, but the kidnapper managed to hold both of his captives in place long enough so he could decide what should be done next, "You know..." he began slowly, locking eyes with Dib first as he seemed to be the most trouble at the moment: struggling with energy that Zim had already burnt out. However, after Zim's struggling became stronger he turned back to glare at the alien who had abandoned his stabbing attempts to press and kick his feet against the human's chest and stomach; blue eyes met the pupil-less alien depths before he continued, his tone dangerous and menacing, "I'm not opposed to fucking a corpse or two."

"You lie!" Zim screamed back at him, though his eyes briefly betrayed a hint of fear. He did not know that Iso was bluffing; but, then, Iso's death threats seemed to be coming closer and closer to being exacted and neither captive wanted to become an example for the other. The fighting paused, if only so the situation could be assessed: Zim could kick and he still grasped the taser tightly in his-trapped-gloved claws, Dib could feel the arm holding him tremble and he had his limbs free for nearly any action to be taken; but Iso had them locked in this small room in an inconspicuous house with any number of perverse _things_ waiting to torment them. If they could escape his hold for a moment would it really be enough to get them out that door and to safety?


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** Aaaaand... this is the last chapter I have written up. Chapter Twelve... buuuut I just might have something up either tomorrow or Saturday that... isn't quite chapter thirteen... but should be amusing either way. I'll have to look into it to make sure it's not a completely horrible idea... ... hmm... looks like it's good to go! So prepare for the next update to be PoX: Extras and, for now, enjoy a little lover's quarrel.

P.S. What is it with spell checks and the word 'taser'? Zap, zap... it's a word, right? Ah... spell check... making me second-guess my spelling for years that passed and years to come.

...

"You _lie_." Zim insisted again after a moment of silence; he sounded worlds away from the confidence-however it might have wavered-he'd expressed just moments ago. Iso definitely noticed this weakness and, with a sly grin, he leaned over the alien's body to smirk a safe distance away from Zim's face. He seemed to forget about Dib as he moved, his hand leaving the kid's chest to trail over Zim's small body. Shivers of disgust jolted all throughout Zim's feet to his lekku causing the trapped extraterrestrial to squirm with displeasure.

"You _could_ just cooperate, Zim." Iso suggested as his fingers moved up the flat chest to cup Zim's thrashing chin. The alien growled and tried to tilt his head as far away as possible, but it was useless with the human's fingers digging into green flesh, "I just _might_ let you go when I'm done." the pedophile said as he started down into the pupil-less glare.

The invader's response was to growl, pointed teeth revealed to further answer the human's foolish suggestion, "Do you think I'm stupid?" he hissed in addition, his legs thrashing about at the body above him; eventually he landed a hard blow that made the filth-pig flinch. Zim smirked triumphantly, his head tilting up from the human's hand proudly, "You can't trick Zim with your stupid human... tricks!"

Silence followed Zim's victory, save the pained groan Iso let out as he bent over protectively; it took a moment longer, but when Iso recovered he drew his arm back. Zim had no time to react as the fist hit him in the face, "Stupid _alien_ I wasn't tricking you!" Iso hissed out, his truthfulness was debatable, but that was the last thing on anyone's mind as the human maneuvered himself around. After sitting on Zim's legs so he could no longer kick Iso spoke again, "Do you think I _like_ killing my partners?" he asked as he leaned over Zim's face again. The alien turned his head away, but it did little to help him avoid the disgusting human-thing, "They're just never good enough," he continued, "always crying and begging and fighting and—why can't they just love what their body needs?"

Zim scoffed at him condescendingly as he peered back at the filth-pig with one wide eye, "Primitive Earth-stink," he insulted, unable to stop feeling superior even trapped like this; the humans were just so pathetic, and this one-with his grabby hands and stinky stink-was even more-so, "Zim would never cooperate with your disgusting mating thing! I don't know about the filthy dirt-children of this planet, but you are the one who is not 'good enough' to be with the Almighty Invader Zim!"

Iso's frown grew deeper and deeper as he listened to Zim's reply; he shook with rage as he waited for the words to cease. When he replied it with was with gritted teeth that caused spit to fly from his mouth and which sizzled Zim's skin, "We'll see about that, _you_!" He cried unintelligently; the alien's arrogant look was quickly overturned when the human grabbed Zim's uniform and pulled it up. The binding eventually stopped Iso's attempt to undress the alien so he attacked the green chest with large hands and an eager mouth.

In his surprise Zim had dropped the taser giving Dib the opportunity that he had been waiting for; he flew over Zim in a second and grabbed the little black object. He took another second to flip it around before stabbing the other male blindly.

The metal prongs just barely missed stabbing Zim in the face prompting the invader to shout out, "Watch who you're stabbing Dib-beast!" as the boy lashed out again. Unfortunately Dib's miss had given Iso time to react, causing the element of surprise to be null; the alien watched the blur of a struggle: one second they were warring back and forth over the object and the next the taser flew across the room. The weapon flew into the still running shower, exploded with a burst of electricity, and then shorted out.

"Damn it," Dib cursed as he stared mournfully into the falling water, "I worked really hard on that!"

"Stupid stink-beast!" Zim sneered at up at him, able to still maintain his superior attitude even in a compromised position, "Your pitiful weapons should be resistant to water! Especially on this ball of filthy watery doom!"

The young human frowned back down at his alien nemesis; he hated it when Zim acted like he knew everything. That was the _farthest_ thing from the truth, even if he _was_ right this time, "It's not that easy, you jerk!" he retorted lamely, though anything that might have been more intelligent was cut off by the hands that suddenly jerked him back.

Dib found himself in the lap of the pedophile; his were legs sprawled awkwardly over Zim's chest, but his arms were held firmly at his sides, "That's enough of the lover's quarrel." Iso proclaimed as he pulled and pushed Dib around; situating the boy so that he could push the hardened bulge-that had been trapped for so long-against Dib's ass repetitively.

"H-Hey!" came the captive's protest as he wiggled and squirmed for escape: movements that only excited Iso further, "Stop it!" Dib's protests were ignored by the other human, but Zim wasn't so lucky; the boy's legs were kicking against the floor as he tried to squirm free, his feet occasionally knocking into the alien's shoulder or nearly pegging him in the face, "Y-You won't get away with thi-!"

Dib was cut off by a sharp yank to his hair; his head was pulled back until he could see the rapist from upside-down, "You know, you're right." Iso said, startling Dib with not only his words but the end of his disturbing movements, "If any of the children I've fucked and released ever told someone and gave a good enough description I could be tossed into prison."

"Exactly!" Dib exclaimed with relief that maybe, just maybe, he was talking some kind of sense into this freak, "So just let us go and-"

"Normally," Iso interrupted as if Dib hadn't been saying anything, "the solution would be to simply kill you when I'm finished... but I want to make a deal with you, beef kid."

"Wh-wha?" Dib stammered unintelligently, thrown off both by the name this guy had given him and the strange proposal. Why would this guy want to make any kind of deal with him when he practically had what he wanted?

Iso didn't let go of Dib's hair and he used it to force Dib to look down at the scowling alien; Zim looked as if he was about to punch Dib in the face, but Iso's next words froze both of them, "Help me fuck him and I'll let you go free. I won't even fuck you afterwords, what do you say?"

"What!" Zim hissed menacingly as Dib's face grew sickly pale; with his fists still tied together Zim had trouble moving, but he still managed to hammer his fists against Dib's shoulders. He hit the boy a few times before setting Iso as his target, not that he was really able to reach, "Don't you dare listen to this filthy, stinky, disgusting human of filth, Dib! If you do I will grind your brain meats into taco stuff for Gir!"

The color finally returned to Dib's face, though the normal pigment quickly turned to a deep shade of crimson as his mind forcibly supplied images of just _what_ would be expected of him if he did say 'yes'.

Dib cringed when Zim returned to hitting him again, though it was his own thoughts that caused him real distress. The most disturbing thing was that he was actually considering accepting Iso's offer; he had no way to tell if this man would keep his word, but Dib found that his temporary loyalty to Zim was wavering. Saving Zim from this had been his goal when he'd broken into this house, but not at the expense of his own well-being; but that was the catch: if he helped this man he could escape unharmed physically, but he'd be taking another step closer to being as messed up as the pedophile who'd captured them.

"No deal, you creep!"


	13. PoX: Extras

**Note:** Why are there so many stink-creatures here! You're ruining my _amazing _plans! *ahem* Oops... :3 You're not ruining anything! Silly me! I think that must mean it's time for PoX extras! So what are these extras? You might be asking this if your head meats are being chewed upon by the brain worms! Fear not, you will be educated before I destroy you with DEATH CHICKENS! They feast on your eyes.

Anyhow, the following is stuff that I wrote but didn't use. Usually I write these on my palm instead of my computer... I usually write these slightly in the future form where I am so as to motivate myself. :3 I wrote five different times... and surprisingly most of them work together... :3 So let's get this show on the road... before I can't contain my 'Zim outburst' and release the chickens. Each extra is separated... enjoy!

...

Zim huddled quietly in the cupboard for all of thirty seconds before he was filled with rage inducing reflections; how _dare_ that human insinuate that he was at all female! It was possibly the stupidest thing he'd heard from the mouth of one of these smelly dirt-babies. For all his indignation and general insistence that the human was crazy, Zim had to wonder just what this man had seen to make him think Zim wasn't the most amazingly perfect _male_ Irken specimen he could have had the privilege to gaze upon. Was it just the difference between these filthy creatures and the mighty Irken race? Or was it something more?

Hesitantly, careful not to make a sound, Zim parted his legs slightly and reached to touch his skin.

...

It was the Pak that made him feel this way; at least, that's what Zim told himself when the burning feeling became a pleasant tingle. He didn't like it, how his amazing Irken body was forced to endure these awful sensations. It shouldn't feel any different than touching his arm or face; but just that simple brush made him breathless. Curse that human for doing this to the Almighty Zim! For reducing a great invader to self-pleasure in a cabinet beneath a sink; he couldn't have felt more angry and ashamed unless his Tallest were witness to this horrid act.

What had he been reduced to? He'd just wanted to prove the human's words false, but he ended up resuming the human's sick task of fooling around with his body. It was so degrading, so humiliating, so-

...

Dib shivered under the spray of cold water; it might not burn him like it would Zim, but at the moment Dib felt like he was being stabbed a thousand times in the back. His chattering teeth just wouldn't quit and he couldn't stop shaking, but at least Zim was warm; he could feel the little alien's heat just from the gloved hands that were curled in his shirt.

Suddenly the water stopped, but that wasn't enough to convince Zim to release his hold on the emotionless grey face. He clung to the shivering Dib, peering past him at the other human who held them captive, "Hmm... what's the matter, _Zim_? Afraid of a little water?" the small alien nearly recoiled upon hearing words that were so... _Dib-like_ coming from this man. Zim wanted to believe that the Dib-beast would never become like this twisted human-the Dib would be his slave, not this-but why would his greatest enemy be _that_ different from the rest of his own species? What would stop him from being a sexual deviant when he was no longer a child?

...

Zim bore the pain of water that stung his flesh, his heated glare unflinching even as he was pelted with drops of acid; he would not go to the Dib for protection, not this time.

...

**Note:** This last one is an extra from the next chapter... I wasn't going to add it here... but... what the heck! Those of you who actually want to wait for the next chapter can just skip this... Those of you who don't mind a little sneak preview can continue reading... And keep in mind... this is not exactly what's going to be happening next chapter... Though it will be this heart-breakingly cute!

...

Iso smirked as he drove Dib's fist forward; Dib pulled back, but he was no match for the adult. His clenched hand pressed against Zim's upper hole and, with a few circular movements, Iso had forced Zim's unwilling body to accept the intrusion. Of course, the alien was not at all thrilled; he screamed and thrashed, his spread legs beat against the floor and his claws sunk into Dib's back.

Iso pressed harder, trying to force Dib's arm up into Zim's hole; but as hard as he pushed he could not gain anything more than an increase in Zim's volume and desperation, "Stop! You-Zim is-can't-!" he broke into a scream as something ripped, his ruby eyes filling with tears.

Dib, as humiliated as he was, spoke up for the tortured alien once more, "It doesn't go in more! You'll rip him apart!" Iso frowned at that and drew back to have a look; indeed, Zim was bleeding and he only had Dib wrist deep; maybe it was some alien defense to keep things too big out?

Iso pulled Dib's bloody hand out and quickly replaced it with his own middle finger; Zim wailed in protest as the finger prodded the shallow dip. He could barely fit into the first knuckle and Iso began to understand that this part of the alien was not equipped for much.

Meanwhile Dib was trying his hardest to comfort the tortured alien; he pressed his face closer to Zim's and whispered, "I'm sorry, I really am. We'll get thought this, Zim; it hurts, but he won't win. You are Zim!" He tried to say it with the same sort of inflection that Zim always had when he said it to himself.

Zim trembled and yelped as the finger was removed; he still felt miserable and pathetic... but Dib was right! "I... am Zim." he whispered, clinging tighter to his human support as Iso grasped Dib's struggling fist and led it back to continue the horrid violation.

...

((Edit: My god... all the spelling mistakes! They are now fixed...))


	14. Chapter 13

**Note:** Chapter Thirteen, home slice! /fail. This chapter is full of sexy, but that's just the beginning! I have so much more planned out, but when I was getting tired I noticed that I had the perfect place to stop and the appropriate amount of words for a chapter; and why should I make you wait when making you wait just makes everyone suffer? I need reviews to surviiiiiive and you like reading sexy fun PoX times, yes? So it works!

It's back to work again tomorrow, so it could be a while before I start on fourteen (holy, never thought I'd make it that far...) but once I start I _should_ be on a roll with it. Sex is the most fun I have when writing, it's what I've looked forward to the last 20k words. *perv* Of course... there is the slight chance that I'll be distracted by this random craving I've had for FFIV yaoi. Since people are dumb there's not a ton of KainxCecil fics for me to read... eheh hopefully I won't get the urge to write a one-shot to sate my needs. I'm rambling... you read chapter now. And thank you everyone for your love!

...

Dib screamed, the sound a horrible pain to Zim's hearing; though he couldn't really blame Dib for the noise. The filthy human who'd captured them looked as if he were trying to break Dib's head from his body; he pulled the filthy Earth child up by his hair and then tipped his head back uncomfortably. Iso's other hand then found a place on Dib's chin, holding the child's large head still as he looked the delicious body over with desire clear in his blue-eyed gaze.

"Too bad you don't really have a choice, kid." Dib shuddered and quickly tried his best to pull away from the kidnapper, to no avail; the hands that were wrapped around the man's wrist tightened and nails dragged over the skin, but it was nothing compared to Irken claws ripping at delicate human flesh. Iso was unrelenting with his grip; he turned to press a mocking kiss against Dib's cheek before he shoved the boy down against the trapped alien. He easily used his weight to crush the little alien with his enemy and he made sure to hold Dib firmly in place for what came next.

Iso was getting more and more turned on by the moment; he finally seemed to have the alien and this delectable child right where he wanted them, and he wanted it to go exactly the way he'd been imagining it since he'd locked Dib in the bathroom just minuets before. Trembling from anticipation, Iso placed his free hand in the middle of Dib's back and began to trail his eager fingers over Dib's ass and down to the tightly clenched legs.

"Stop!" The child screamed as his arms began to flail and Zim did his best to join in the fight; the alien looped his tied arms around Dib's neck and tried to claw at the hand in the middle of the Dib's back: this was an opportunity that Iso could not let pass. He pinned the alien's flailing arms against Dib's back before capturing one of Dib's arms-the left was the easiest-and twisting it so it could be pinned along with Zim's trapped limbs; with his captives mostly immobilized Iso reached for Zim's tight Irken pants.

It was easy enough to slip them down-as Zim hadn't really pulled them up properly in the first place-leaving Iso with nothing between his cock and Zim's exposed privates. The desire was beyond anything Iso had ever felt before, he'd always experienced quick fucks-as children didn't tend to put up much of a fight-so this was almost more than he could take; but he needed one more thing to make this little fantasy churning in his head perfect.

Dib had his head lowered with his cheek next to Zim's; the alien was in a panic that was caught between muttering orders at him, that Dib couldn't obey, and rasping out threats that held too much fear to be anything motivating. The paranormal investigator could only interpret them as Zim's form of begging: 'stop him', 'help me', but the silence in response was deafening; Dib could do nothing but try to comfort Zim with the smallest gestures.

He'd been about to rub Zim's back-his Pak must be uncomfortable to lie on-but Iso snagged his wrist and wouldn't let go. Despite the struggling and kicking and yelling Iso got Dib's hand right where he wanted it: between Zim's forcibly spread legs; Dib felt Zim's breathing hitch-his chest jerking against his own-and knew what Zim was afraid of... because he was afraid of it too. The young student squeezed his eyes closed as sharp claws embedded themselves into his back in preparation for what was to come, and a moment later he felt something he was pretty sure he didn't want to ever feel in his lifetime.

Dib jerked against the larger hand holding tightly to his own, but it wasn't enough to put distance between his hand and Zim's unmentionables; he twisted and squeezed his fingers together in an attempt to slip from the powerful grip, but it wasn't enough. His fingers touched between Zim's legs and Dib immediately drew away as much as he could, his hand curling into a fist; soon, despite Dib's fighting, he was rubbing knuckles with Zim's shaft.

The boy's face burned from where it hid against Zim's green skin and he pressed his face to the floor; he purposefully dug his glasses into his face in an attempt to distract himself from what was happening, but even the slight pain could not keep him from feeling warm skin against his hand.

"Zim has a better idea!" the Irken suddenly announced desperately as he squirmed beneath Dib, human blood pooling around his claws; Iso didn't let up the movements: in fact, this was always his favorite part, "I will give you lasers, and a spaceship, and a robot if you let Zim go!" The begging before entry: he just loved the sound of fear in the little alien's voice and the feel of trembling legs against his own; he pressed Dib's fist harder against the flexing hole, "Zim will build you a sex thingy!" The alien cried louder, it seemed that his defiance and ego had been crushed as he begged shamelessly, "You can have Zim's mind erase th-!"

All at once Zim choked on his words, his mouth falling open in a shocked little scream; this, Iso thought, was the best time to enter: when his partner was in the middle of his plea his desperation would turn into pitiful sobs that made Iso's cock twitch with desire. Zim, however, was not yet reduced to that; his ruby eyes pooled with tears but he refused to make another sound. Zim held back his feelings with what was left of his pride; he was a soldier, an invader, a _hero_ on Irk! This was not the worst thing that could happen to him; he could lose an arm, a leg, a lekku. He could have his Pak ripped from his back, his memory erased from the collective Irken knowledge; that would be worse than this! Only... it wasn't.

Still, Zim held on to all that he could; six claws made tiny ragged circles in Dib's back, it was Zim's physical comfort-pain-and back on Irk the Tallest were rooting for him, they would want him to survive and take his vengeance. Gritting his teeth, the distressed Irken bore the pain of Dib's knuckles being forcibly maneuvered into his body; two of them had worked the dip-that Zim hadn't even realized existed before-open enough to fit partially inside and it seemed that Iso wasn't about to stop there. The filth-human seemed to want to put Dib's whole fist inside and Zim knew he couldn't take it; why did they have so many fingers!

Zim tilted his head to hide from Iso's nasty gaze; he pressed his nose-less green face against black hair, but he could still feel the blue on him: lustful, torturous, sadistic human eyes. A moment of weakness coursed through Zim's body as Iso had managed to work another knuckle in; alien lips parted to let out a shivering whimper that was just soft enough that only Dib-his ear literally pressed to Zim's mouth-could hear it.

Despite the awkward feelings Dib could not ignore the feel of Zim's trembling body beneath his own; he wished he could move his arms because he was really bad with words, but he felt he didn't have a choice, "I'm... I'm so sorry Zim." he whispered against the place where Zim would have an ear, were he human, "You... don't deserve this..." he said this, and he meant it; he might have wanted to capture Zim-possibly kill him-and turn him over to the government for dissection... but he'd never wished this kind of torture on his enemy.

Just as Dib opened his mouth to say more Iso gave a rather rough push; it opened the hole up more, but not enough to take in a fourth knuckle. Swallowing back his nervousness Dib nudged Zim's face in what he hoped was a comforting way before he spoke up, "L-Let me uncurl my fingers."

Though Dib couldn't see him, he felt Iso's smirk burning into his back; he'd taken this request the wrong way-as a sign of Dib's cooperation-rather than the boy trying to show mercy to the alien. Iso pressed two fingers into Zim straight away; and though Zim cringed and cursed his name, Dib felt he'd done the right thing. Two fingers were better than an entire fist.

Dropping his head back next to Zim's, Dib continued with what he'd wanted to say before, "We'll get through this, Zim." he whispered, nudging his face against Zim's again; in response the Irken tucked his head in closer, his claws ripping short gashes on Dib's back. The boy winced, but continued, "He won't win, not against you..." Dib took a short breath and tried to change his voice to, at least, have the same inflection Zim had when he spoke the words himself, "You are Zim." Dib said as he felt, for the first time, the true power behind the words; he hoped it was enough for the little alien.

Zim opened his mouth to reply as thin fingers were pressed against unyielding flesh; they could go no further, but Iso continued to try. Discomfort hitched the alien's voice but Dib's words had reached him and he knew the human was right, "I... am Zim." confidence brimmed in Zim's hushed voice; his claws relaxed flat against Dib's back and didn't tense up again even after Iso jabbed Dib's squirming fingers back in harshly. Though his voice did hitch as he repeated, "I am Zim!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Note:** :3 Chapter fourteen at long last! This might have been finished last week if it weren't for the MIGHTY NEED I had to draw ZimxTentacles. He is too fun to molest. Those of you interested in seeing this... there's a link to my Y! account on my profile. I'll probably go back to drawing again for a while. Lucky for you people... when drawing attacks me it doesn't stay longer than a few weeks. XD It's already been two... so hang tight and I'll be right back to writing more PoX for you.

...

A blond eyebrow quirked curiously over a piercing blue eye, Zim had to fight hard not to shrink back into his pitiful state under that stare; the impossibility of it all was made a further challenge when Iso jerked Dib's wrist with a chuckle. The alien cringed and hid his face in Dib's hair again, his mouth pressed into a thin line as Iso slid in his own finger along with Dib's two. Zim's head snapped back against the hard tiled floor, but the pain was minimal compared to the unbearable feeling of being stretched too far; Dib, in response, muttered something else against Zim's skin, but this was something Zim could hardly hear above the thudding of blood in his head.

"Stop..." Zim finally breathed, his resolve to remain quiet crumbling; silence was never his strong suit and the pain seemed to ebb with the rise in volume, "Stop!" he tried to command, but Dib's pep-talk was already failing him: he was weak; he could do nothing to stop this with his Pak blocking his strength yet, alternatively, he could do nothing to stop this man if his Pak were removed. The downward spiral towards zero was too risky.

"Ahh!" the alien suddenly screamed when Iso's finger went a different way than Dib's; he felt as if he was going to be split right down the middle. It was sickening and Zim hissed out another plea, "You'll rip me, Zim-" It happens again prompting Zim to arch as far as Dib's weight will allow him, "Zim orders you to st—aaahh!"

Tears spring to wide, pupil-less eyes as pain shoots its way directly to his Pak; a finger found its way to Zim's nearly forgotten second hole and, without even testing the resistance that might be put up, Iso pressed straight in. It hurts the alien so much more than he could have thought possible; the first entry was horrid... but this is a whole new level of shattering pain. Zim can think of nothing to relieve this feeling, other than to dig his fingers right into Dib's back again.

As Zim thrashes about on the floor Dib takes a moment to stretch his newly freed arm from his back; he might have some freedom but Iso's weight is too much for him to push away, and he can't even control his own fingers. He's useless in this effort and finally realizes he has been from the start; no matter what he'd done differently to help, it would end up this way: both of them trapped... and useless.

Trembling as Zim lets out another wail of pain, Dib moves his free hand to Zim's head; the alien flinches at the contact and tries to tuck himself away more, but Dib pursues and awkwardly starts to rub the patch of green skin between Zim's abused antenna. The alien can't relax-not that Dib really expected him to-but he does twitch the black stalks as if in acknowledgement; Dib hopes this means that Zim is grateful, but there's no way for him to be sure.

"How sweet." Iso comments from above as he drives his fingers into Zim's abused body repeatedly; he's not immune to the endearing affection displayed to him, but he finds it tantalizingly arousing and, suddenly, he just can't wait any longer. He reaches out and snags Dib by the hair causing Zim's sharp claws to rip through not only the fabric of Dib's t-shirt, but also his skin; the gloved hands remain around Dib's neck drawing the little alien from the floor a little as well.

Dib's hands fly to his hair, brown eyes watering from the pain of being held up by millions of tiny little strands, "Let go!" he begs, hot tears steaming down to burn the alien below; but Iso doesn't care to listen, he thrusts his fingers into Zim's body a few more times before removing them. They're sticky with alien fluids when they come away and that makes it hard for the adult to wrestle his pants open one-handed, but when he's free he runs those fingers over his painfully hard cock. The mixture of alien and human precum feels delicious to the human; it tingles over his cock and when Dib accidentally bumps his needy flesh he has to freeze to avoid orgasm.

"Hey, beef kid." Iso mutters after he's sure climax is at bay, Dib's only response is to repeat his previous plea, "Tell our little alien my name... I want him to scream it." Iso curls his fingers around his cock so he can bring it to Zim's lower hole; the alien flinches and shakes his head furiously as if that alone can get him to stop. Dib says nothing.

"Come on, kid!" Iso growls, tugging harder on Dib's hair; the boy jerks and screams, his blunt nails digging into Iso's hand, "Tell him! Or would you prefer it if I occupy his mouth with _your_ cock instead?"

Both human and alien captives flinch and Dib is quick to finally comply to save them both the horror, "I-It's Iso! His name is Iso!" Hearing his name screamed so enthusiastically the pedophile finally drives forward into Zim's body; the alien screeches and thrashes as Iso pushes slowly forward. It's heaven to the kidnapper, he feels like he's waited an eternity for this single moment with Zim's insides squeezing around his pulsing flesh. His eyes roll back and he finally drops Dib to focus on gripping the alien's slim waist.

Zim's fight is now completely drained, he can do little more than twitch and arch against Dib as the other human repeatedly jabs his insides; his arms lock back around the human boy's neck as he's reamed to fully accept his abuser. Dib isn't quite as hopeless as Zim, but he's fairly certain there isn't much he can do at this point; Zim seems to have lost all the energy he had to fight and Dib is certain he can't do this alone... but he has to try.

Dib shifts his hands against the floor and pushes against the ground; he goes no more than a few inches before he's forced back against Zim's body, but it isn't Iso who's holding him in place this time: it's Zim. The Irken isn't as weak as he'd appeared; his grip is like steel around the young human preventing the fight from continuing. Dib can do nothing more than lay there embarrassed and ashamed as Zim grinds against him and Iso; there might not be any pleasure for the Pak-driven Zim, but Dib-humiliatingly-feels his pants tighten just a little.

Zim is lost to the pain and the drive to mate; he doesn't _really_ notice Dib's state, though he's aware enough to experience another Pak-driven movement. He shifts and tilts his hips enough to drive back against Dib's reluctant hardness and the human inside of him: his upper hole lined up almost perfectly to take Dib inside if the boy weren't still dressed. In this almost instinctual awareness Zim knows that if he gets some attention to his neglected dip that the pain will be ebbed.

He needs something... anything..! Against the pain that makes his every word tremble Zim speaks, his aching lekku brushing against Dib's hair as he pleads in a broken whisper, "Dib-hu-uman... Zim needs you."


	16. Chapter 15

**Note:** Hello and welcome to chapter fifteen! It's certainly long over-due; but, uh, you can blame my on-going love affair with Death Note... and Das Heiligtum, the site I've been rping on. It's just too much fun to play with Zim... hating on all the humans, trying to think of ways to destroy the Earth when he gets back, trying to find him a new disguise because he lost the old one and can't make a new one, did I mention hating on humans? I don't think I did. There's a lot of that.

Anyhow I'm going to stop babbling about that, you want to read Zim! There's only one last thing I want to point out; August is going to be a busy month for me. July 30th to August 7th is my dad's week off and we're going to MN for a few days, then on August 11th I hop a plane and head east to visit my friend in NS! I'm so excited! I get to spend an entire week with her! So, I come back on the 18th of August, only for the local amusement rides to be set up for fun times from the 19th to the 21st. After that I'm finally all freed up! Now, that isn't to say that I won't find some time for writing anyhow; it'll just be sparse compared to the relative open schedule I have now. That concludes my babbling! Enjoy the PoX!

...

Zim can feel Dib's shock before he hears it, it's in the human's tense back muscles that tighten beneath his claws, "Wh-What!" Dib yelps in a moment of shock before he quickly tries fighting his way out of Zim's grip. The little alien holds him tightly in response, he won't-can't-let go; his driven efforts to seduce Dib double: his hips grinding and his mouth forming whispered words of need. This situation is so confusing for the young paranormal investigator; he's not only struck with unexplainable arousal, he also doesn't understand how Zim can so easily go from fighting for escape to accepting this arrangement willingly. Is it something alien? Is that why Zim is acting so _un-Zim-like_? Is it enough to have an effect on him too?

Dib-having to deal with this arousal-is stuck in a horrid situation; it feels good and he wants to give in to Zim's demanding motions, but he doesn't want to rip off his clothes and join in; no: it's too embarrassing, too disgusting, too... wrong and strange and horrible. There is also the added presence of Iso hovering behind him to account for; that psycho is probably ready to do _this_ to him too! He can't... he _won't_ do it; and he's perplexed as to why he had to think so hard to refuse this urge. Zim would kill him later if he did _that_, Dib reminds himself; but, as it is, he's certain Zim is on the verge of ripping him apart if he doesn't give in and do _something_: the claws are slicing mean, bloody trails down his back.

Inhaling deeply to tide him over, Dib draws his breathing to a stop, he doesn't feel he _could_ do anything else as shaking fingers _willingly _pass over Zim's privates; the trembling digits hover over the length of Zim's flesh before they slide to the place the little alien seemed to want them most. The invader's response is to spread his green legs wider for the new intrusion, the result of this is a deep blush of humiliation creeping across both captive's faces.

Zim doesn't want to admit this is happening even though he can clearly feel every little movement from Dib and every violent push from Iso; the Invader tries so hard to deny it, but everything from the animalistic grunts the human-filth makes to the way that Dib refuses to look at him stands out sorely. Everything occurs in a sickening rhythm that Zim can't help but participate in; and, unbelievably, he finds that he's actually being drawn in deeper. It's the Pak-he feels better with something to blame-that makes his body quiver with a damning mix of pleasure and pain; it's that same device that makes Dib so... not disgusting right now.

To add to the pattern of flesh against flesh Zim begins a silent mantra, reminding himself over and over again that Dib is his enemy-a slave at most-there is nothing to _like _about him. He's a cruel, horrible little Earth-monster who gets in the way of the mission; but Dib is comforting to him: whether it's something concocted by his Pak or not, it won't change his hatred from reasserting itself when this is over. Dib is still the enemy.

But... if this was really some kind of program of Zig's then why didn't it apply these squiggly feelings to Iso instead or as well?

The thought doesn't even cross Zim's mind; in the midst of his attempts to bury his humiliation Dib has gained, not confidence, but the ability to pleasure Zim effectively while his mind is elsewhere. The frustration at this-that Dib can do something he can't-is enough to peak the Irken's rage; green lips and zipper teeth part for a screaming rant that turns, instead, into a pleased yelp.

It's too much and all at once Zim's back curves further over the Pak, the device leaves the floor as the tortured little alien clutches tightly to the Dib-slave's back. His claws scrape more scars along the boy's flesh as the frantic invader jolts to completion; Zim shudders as the mad thrusts continue to rock him.

Dib, with shock clear in his wide eyes, draws back quickly; his fingers leaving the alien's body. But it's already too late to stop the process: unlike a human Zim's orgasm is more of a display of twisting, twitching limbs than the mess Dib had expected; but, then, he really doesn't know anything about this subject. All he knows is that Zim is violently ripping long gashes into his back with each little twitch and shudder and Iso just won't quit; his unending movements seem to prolong the violent quiver of the alien below: and then, all at once, Zim's alien cock deposits a glob of goo against his green skin.

Zim's shuddering dies all at once, he slumps back over his Pak with his eyes closed and his breathing deep and uneven; Dib crashes back towards him due to the weight around his neck, he's just too unprepared and exhausted to hold himself up. But, lightning quick, a Pak leg shoots out and shoves against him, pushing him roughly against Iso's chest and out of Zim's death grip; it hasn't hurt him, but Dib almost wishes it had: an arm from the adult moves to circle his chest. For a moment nothing more happens aside from the snap of his hips, but then Iso is trying to get his fingers beneath Dib's shirt; the young investigator fights hard to keep the fabric pulled down, but it's a fight he's bound to lose.

Iso's hand makes it past Dib's barrier; his fingers run along smooth, pale skin until they reach a hidden nub of flesh. He's quick to pinch and roll the hardened skin despite the juvenile insults Dib throws his way in response; he can't wait to fill the beef kid full of cock, to hear his screaming and begging and to feel the satisfaction with his eventual surrender. He's so caught up in it he almost completely forgets that he's reaming the little alien beneath the child's splayed legs; he's reminded, however, when he catches sight of a silver tendril sneaking out from the thing on Zim's back. Iso pauses in his molestation of Dib as the metal suctions up the glob of alien semen, his interest is immediately lost until he sees it snaking around between Zim's legs.

The older male swallows thickly, thinking of tentacle porn and the many ways that little bit of metal can violate Zim or the boy straddling him; instead Iso feels cold metal wrap around his cock providing a violent sensation of sharp pain and peaking pleasure coiling in his balls. And then, to add to the dizzying sensations, Iso feels the metal helping him force his way back inside: bigger and more aroused than ever; Zim screams and twists under the new stretch that his own device-thing is putting him through.

The thrusts increase in speed once more with the Pak's extremity squeezing and spasming: helping the enemy with every little move.


	17. Chapter 16

**Note:** Ugh... I should seriously be sleeping; it's not a good idea to sleep all day when you're so close to vacation time... but I really wanted to get out chapter sixteen before I leave in a few days. The story is going to be picking up again so I guess I'm excited to pump out new chapters and give everyone more than just the rape that's been the majority of this story. XD I really have quite a bit planned for what happens next! And now my sleepy need for sleep has caught up with me, so I'll leave you all to enjoy another chapter of PoX! Rejoice! It's longer than the last nine chapters... XD So I'm very happy about that.

One final thing I'd like to mention! Thank you so much Captor of the Crazies and BlueTyrannosaurus for being awesome reviewers! It really warms my squeedily spooch to see return reviewers of so much win!

(Sorry if there are huge spelling or grammar mistakes... I've found a few... but apparently I was pretty tired every time I added to this...)

**Warning:** Character death and violence in this chapter.

...

Zim knows what will happen next, but that doesn't mean he's at all prepared for it; he's dreading it with every agonizing second that passes. He can hardly accept that he's been bested by a human-it's not even the Dib-stink!-but here he is: limp from the Pak's programing and being violated by the cold metal of the most precious device to Irken life and the filthiest _filth _of humanity. He wants this to stop with a desperation far stronger than any he's felt during this experience; it's been horrible but that twisting metal inside is a sick premonition of the future: hours, days, weeks, months of torment as a disgusting half-breed Irken soils his insides with its undeserved life. He can't let that happen, but he can do nothing but beg Dib for action; the boy might not be able to do anything either, but the benefit still outweighs the loss.

"Dib. Dib, stop him." the alien pleas, no longer believe he's above begging for help; Zim is filled with a dread that he's sure could conquer even the fear of being strapped to an autopsy table; he'd welcome the situation if he meant he could escape this one. At least being captured would give him the chance to recover from his Pak's debilitation: they just wanted to cut him open as opposed to this horrible human sex-thing; but there's nothing for Zim. No FBI or Mysterious Mysteries to cart him away for stupid testing, no Gir or the Tallest swooping in for a rescue with lasers or tacos and the torture of death for _daring_ to do such a thing to Zim!

_It_ is going to happen, and there's nothing he can do...

When Dib finally responds it isn't with obedience; for a moment he sits there with Iso's hands still bunching up the grey face, fingers playing against his skin, and in the next moment he's somehow free. Iso's hands are back to bruising Zim's hips with each powerful thrust; the alien lets out a mournful wail, his body twisting in response to the cursed duo inside him. He wants to fight-kick, punch, scratch-but he's so heavily influenced by the metal on his back that he can only twitch a booted foot or flex his trapped claws. He's useless...

After a moment of cautiously accepting the freedom-and adjusting his shirt-Dib returns to comforting Zim; he hovers back over the alien's body and, as if he knows Zim can't really move on his own, he puts the trapped arms around his neck. Once settled he drops his face to Zim's neck and allows the alien to hide against him; the invader doesn't have time to appreciate the gesture, all at once Iso ceases above them. The bruising fingers haul Zim's abused body closer as burning human fluids coat the tortured inside as well as the newly deposited egg left there by the metal tendril; the limb is still twisting, thoroughly coating the permeable sphere and using advanced Irken technology to ensure the mating has been a success.

Slowly Iso's twitching and jerking fades away and the horrible act is over; the rapist uncaringly slumps over them, crushing Dib against Zim's forcibly arched body. The Pak limb, having finished it's programed deed, retreats into the confines of its dome as if it had never bothered Zim at all. He's tempted to just rip his Pak off and be done with this _humiliation_ and the horrible things sure to follow him far beyond this day; but, instead, Zim stares at the ceiling past Iso's shoulder: horror clouding his mind from any thought beyond the leeching _thing _that was still inside of him.

With his orgasm over and the amazing stimulation of twisting metal gone, Iso slips from Zim's torn body; mentally he craves more of Zim's squirming, naked form beneath him, but physically he's satisfied. He's too exhausted to have another turn with Zim or one with Dib, but that doesn't stop him from snuggling into the boy's back; shudders of revulsion crawl along Dib's spine in response. Iso isn't about to let him go, however, he does draw back to look down at the far-away Zim; a malicious smirk crosses his lips as he stares and relives the experience over and over again.

He realizes that it would have been so much better if he'd used a little more bondage with this little alien; ropes around his arms, his legs, his neck. He'd blindfold those huge ruby eyes and force him to impale himself on the exceedingly long dildo he'd bought to torture his little partners; maybe he'd even tie Dib and Zim together next time to make it even more awkward for both of them. They'd struggle to remain balanced together, but they'd slip and take in part of a phallic instrument they didn't know the length of; it would be so slow and sweet to watch until, eventually, they'd lose the struggle to remain up and fall, possibly taking even more of the toys.

He could already hear the screams of agony ringing in his imagination; the blood was quick to rush back into his over-sensitive cock and he couldn't _wait_ to enact his newest fantasy with his little pets. First thing's first he needed to take care of that metal _thing _that seemed caught between killing him and pleasuring him; once he pulled it off it would be much easier to keep Zim as a permanent little pet. In fact he's a little confused as to why he hadn't thought of it before.

It's much easier to flip the pair over than Iso anticipated; he'd been prepared to fight, but Zim is still exhausted and the beef kid hadn't expected it. They're clinging so desperately to one another that it's like moving one person from one position to the next; Iso takes a moment to study the mess of cum between the alien's legs-his fascination sick and amused-before he turns his focus on the metal clinging to Zim's back so innocently. This time, however, it was anything _but _an innocent little accessory like Iso thought; metal, poised like a snake ready to attack, was sticking out of one of the compartments of the Pak. Iso watched it closely, blissfully unaware that Zim was finally in control of his technology once more; as the Pak leg eased back Iso wondered what it was going to do to pleasure him this time, but the result was quick and messy.

The human's throat gurgled as he was stabbed through the neck; he spluttered helplessly-spraying blood in his attempt to scream-but he could do nothing as he was shoved against the door. Zim, covered in sizzling blood and shaking uncontrollably, used his remaining legs to lift him from the floor; he snarled angrily at the human, his screech sounding much more manic than usual, "Die, you filthy stink-beast of dookie!" Lurching forward slightly from the force of it, Zim stabbed another metal leg straight through the human's gut.

Iso was already fairly dead, but Zim's rage did not seems to be letting up; Dib found it was strange to see something so tiny easily overpowering someone so big, but Zim seemed to use no effort at all. Dib resolved never to make Zim _this_ angry; it was frightening and far more dangerous than Dib had ever thought Zim could be. The alien's hissing voice captured Dib's attention, making it impossible for the boy to miss the end result of Iso's fate, "I _despise_ you, filthy Earth-beast!" the wood of the door cracked beneath the pressure as Zim twisted the legs into Iso's corpse; he struck Dib as totally insane as, with one final movement, he ripped the door in two. Splinters flew about the room as the Pak legs wrenched apart; blood leaked and splattered about the room as Iso's head sailed into the tub with the forgotten taser.

The rest of the mess crumpled to the ground in a broken heap; Zim pried his Pak leg from corpse before using those same tools of murder to scurry away down the hall towards the stairs. Dib only remained a moment longer in stunned shock before he followed; he had a little trouble climbing over the mess that Zim left behind but he was able to stumble off down the stairs.

"Zim!" Dib called as he reached the living room, only to realize that he didn't have to in order to find the alien; Zim was in the middle of the room, his Pak legs limp against the quickly staining carpet, though Dib was sure they would inflict pain and death again if Zim felt at all threatened. Dib hung back near the stairs, watching and listening to Gir screaming something from the holographic screen Zim's Pak was projecting.

"... and then I had a million tacos with pig!" the little android exclaimed excitedly, he appeared to be only half in his costume and in the middle of a park somewhere; people were even wandering around in the background, yet Zim didn't seem to care.

After a moment of silence-or perhaps Zim had said something quietly-Gir's energy seemed to deflate a bit; perhaps he even looked a worried as he said, "Aww... Master looks sad!" Zim said nothing in response, or he wasn't quick enough for the childish little robot; already Gir seemed to have forgotten that he'd been concerned for Zim, "I'll bring the pig!"

The transmission cut off from Gir's end, and Zim didn't seem at all interested in trying to stop Gir from his usual antics; he simply pulled the projection device back into his Pak and remained seated in the middle of the floor. Dib wanted to approach his-former?-enemy, but he could honestly admit he was afraid to; Zim seemed upset and, perhaps, in need of comforting, but Dib wasn't so sure that all of Zim's rage was gone. Who was to say that he wouldn't turn and rip apart the boy who had ruined plan after plan to conquer the Earth?

Against his better judgement Dib swallowed hard, paused only briefly, and then forced himself forward; when he noticed Zim's antenna stiffen, however, he stopped completely once more. Zim's head whipped around to look at him with anger burning in their colorful depths; it was amazing to Dib how Zim could make such fearsome expressions without eyebrows, or pupils, or a nose, "So, you're going to try and turn me into your Mystery-thingy while Zim is weak, human-trash?" Zim spat, his voice holding far more venom than normal when he spoke of the race he sought to destroy and enslave; Dib really couldn't blame him one bit, though he didn't agree. That guy was just one human! This kind of thing wasn't a normal habit for the rest of the human population... right?

Dib quickly shook his head, partly to clear it and partly in answer to the alien before him, "No!" He sounded indignant, even though he didn't really feel that way; he felt pathetic when he thought everything over. He broke in here to help Zim escape... and he'd only really helped to torture the alien, even though he'd kind of _begged _for some of it, "I just—I want to help—"

In a second Zim was back on his Pak legs and towering over Dib, his eyes were murderous as he towered above his enemy; Dib has to avert his eyes so he wouldn't have to stare at Zim's half-naked body, "You want to _help_ me Dib-filth? It's because of your _filthy_ hands that Zim is-!" The alien recoiled at his own words and collapsed back to the ground in a heap of green skin and Pak limbs; Dib was quick to ignore the warnings and rush to help Zim steady himself. The little invader's anger deflated slightly and he sunk against Dib's arms, "You're going to die as soon as Zim has the strength to kill you, Dib-beast."

Despite the threats, Dib held the alien tighter; they needed this truce: Zim to recover from the horrible abuse, and Dib to assure himself that he'd done what he'd could to help even if it was a miserable failure.

...

Goodbye Iso, I'll miss you and your evil rape-tastic ways; but you've served your purpose and it's time to move on to sexy, sexy ZaDr. May the devil provide you with Cabbage Patch Kids to rape you in hell.


	18. Chapter 17

**Note:** Sorry for the wait, all! I had some pretty hardcore writer's block about three quarters through this chapter... and then, when I figured out how to resolve it, I just wasn't really in the mood to write much of anything. I even took a seriously long brake from most rping and spent it playing video games. XD 9Hours 9Persons 9Doors, and Rune Factory 2, and Ocarina of Time... and then Nintendo had to give me free downloads of old school games I played when I was, like, six; nostalgia is a powerful thing, you know. In fact as soon as I'm finished posting I'm probably going to go and play some Zelda II.

...

It was a hard thing to admit, but for the first time in his life Zim truly hated himself; it wasn't bad enough that he'd been weak and allowed a pathetic human to violate him, but now he was seeking comfort from a member of that horrible, stupid race of filth. The very idea of being comforted by Dib was intolerable, it made him feel so disgusted with himself; how could he call himself an invader with pride if he could so easily forget his duties in favor of this... sickening embrace? The Irken tried to shake off his complacency and fight against this urge to remain in the arms of his enemy, but it was an effort that seemed impossible when he just wanted to shut down and forget.

For a long moment the dead rapist's house was filled with silence: Zim tried to figure out Dib's thoughts so he wouldn't have to face his own; but it was no easy task: it was unsettling to remind himself of Dib's intentions. The awkwardly tranquil moment was broken when the front door suddenly burst open; Zim panicked, thinking it might be Earth authorities who arrived to dissect him, and shoved Dib away with the aid of his Pak legs. He backed from the door a few feet before he could recognize the small figure, "Gir!"

The green dog saluted him and, despite the recent situation, Zim couldn't help but feel a little relieved: Gir might be a somewhat useless servant, but his ever-present happiness was just a touch uplifting; not to mention that he could get out of here with his SIR's help. Once he got back to his base he would figure out a way to kill the horrible excuse for a smeet and move on with his mission; he'd enslave the Dib, destroy the horrible water, and turn this filthy planet over to his leaders.

"Big head ate your pants!" Gir suddenly screamed shattering Zim's temporary distraction; he followed the stubby black arm's path to his body where his bare legs dangled. He was quick to drop right back to the floor again as if being closer to the ground could protect him; he huddled between the cage of metal limbs that seemed anchored to the carpet, his ruby gaze focused sharply on the lone human. Dib wasn't doing anything, however; in fact, his only real movement had been to turn his head to watch.

Zim suddenly felt so angry, his wide eyes narrowing viciously; Dib was staring and staring and staring and Zim just wanted to scratch his eyes out so he would stop _looking_. Hadn't he seen _enough _for one day! The alien snarled, hoping to drive Dib's violating gaze away from him, "Slave-beast! Get Zim's pants!" he ordered while grinding the tips of his Pak legs into the carpet threateningly; the Dib blinked once in surprise before getting to his feet and turning towards the stairs.

Dib, however, hesitated the moment he saw the stairs and the trail of Iso's blood that Zim had left behind; he had no desire to return to the bloody scene that they had left behind just to follow Zim's order. He may not have had an experience as awful as Zim's, but that didn't make him any less uneasy about returning; he knew that Iso was dead-he'd watched it happen with a dreadful feeling of horror and relief-but such knowledge didn't make his climb any easier. As it was he was only obeying Zim's order because the alien looked like he was about to launch into a murdering spree; there was no doubt in Dib's mind that if Zim lost control he, along with several other humans, would be dead.

The young boy stopped at the top of the stairs, his gaze immediately drawn to the headless corpse; its presence was both a deterrent from his task as well as a motivation: he didn't want to get closer, but he didn't want to end up decapitated for getting on Zim's nerves. Eventually Dib made his move: he tried his best to ignore the body as he approached the bathroom, but the stench of blood was overpowering and the floor was slippery with the deep red pools. He felt sick as he slid in closer to the bathroom and had to plug his nose to avoid spewing his guts; the illness he felt, however, was swallowed with fear when something suddenly shot right past him.

Screaming like a little girl, Dib bolted down the stairs and nearly tripped over Zim on his way to the door. Panicked, he grabbed the alien's wrist and dragged him towards the door, "There's something _up_ there! We have to go!" He informed as he wrenched open the door. In the time it took for Dib to take a step forward the door was closed and in the next second his back was against the door with two, sharp metal legs splitting the wood on either side of his head.

Dib stared at the alien with wide eyes as Zim hissed, "Do you want to _die_, Dib-filth!" one of the legs drew back to level with the boy's forehead; Dib went cross-eyed looking at it, "The humans will see Zim's glorious Irken body! If they dissect Zim's squeedlyspooch you _will_ die, human-stink!" With that said Zim dug his claws into Dib's shoulder, pressing him harder into the door as he extracted his other Pak leg.

Zim moved away, his attention focused on the stairs, he stopped at the base and looked at the fresh trail of blood that Dib had brought down with him; he made no move to advance further, but Dib called out to him anyhow, "Wait! Th-The _thing _I saw! Come on, Zim; maybe we can find a blanket or-"

"Silence, fool boy!" Zim snapped at him as he turned away to gather his wig and contacts from about the room, "I sent Gir to get the pants; you are too _inferior_ to get that simple task right." Dib opened his mouth to scream a protest, but he knew Zim was right; it made him angrier to admit it, but if Gir hadn't scared him he probably would have thrown up and turned back.

"I didn't see you even _try_ Space Boy." Dib shot back at last, and was thankful that Gir took that opportunity to come screaming into the room again; pants flying high above his head as he ran circles and figure-eights around them.

"I won! I won! I won!" he screamed before tripping as Zim stuck out a Pak leg to stop the crazed robot's fit before it could progress further... say to the depths of Gir's robotic bowels. Zim snatched his pants away and put them on even as Gir cried over having his prize taken away.

Zim popped his contacts in and adjusted the wig atop his head before he felt compelled to silence his screaming sidekick, "Gir!" the commanding tone seemed to snap the robot into obedience, he saluted his Irken Master, "It's time to return to the base!"

"Okie-dokie!" before Zim or Dib could move Gir, with his rocket powered legs, scooped up Zim on his back and burst directly through the door. For the second time that day chips of wood rained down around Dib; he drew up his hands to protect his face before charging out the ruined door after the two otherworldly beings.

"Wait! Zim!" he called out, watching as the trail of smoke clouded the street and left him behind. If Zim heard him, he wasn't coming back. Dib didn't know it, but it would be months before he would see the alien again.


	19. Chapter 18

**Note:** Behold! My first chapter at the _wonderful_ age of twenty-three! BE AMAZED! And now that you're done being awestruck by my mighty presence you can move on to enjoying this chapter. I'd only like to mention that I really hope no one is put off by the OC in this chapter, he's really only a device to use to move the chapter along smoothly... that and I couldn't decide if I wanted to write the story from Red's view or Purple's or if I wanted to switch constantly like I seem to do often anyhow... *whistles innocently and wanders off*

...

Conquering the entire universe was quite the task; its expanses reached to untold distances and the dangers were unfathomable. Navigation was a taxing job riddled with various debris and the occasional black hole or other anomaly; Kraz, who operated the flight controls for the Massive, faced this every day while his Tallests chatted lazily in the background: eating their snacks and issuing orders to sate their boredom.

The words "I'm bored." coming from the mouth of Tallest Purple usually meant trouble; and today was no exception. The pilot didn't dare turn from his station to regard his leaders, lest he be singled out for their amusement, but he could hear the crunch of the snacks that Red was consuming.

"So do something fun." Red suggested before slurping his Irken soda, "We can shoot someone out the airlock?" There was silence for a moment, in which Kraz imagined that Tallest Purple was shaking his head, "How about we go down to the prison hold-y thing and make them do stupid things for some food?"

"No..." Tallest Purple said with a sigh, "This is hopeless! I'm starting to think that being the Tallest isn't all that fun anymore, Red." At that, all restraint was lost; every pupil-less eye became trained on the purple-eyed Irken, "What are _you_ looking at!" Purple snapped prompting all eyes but Red's to leave him, or so Kraz assumed; he was too afraid to chance another look, "I don't mean I don't _want _to be Tallest anymore, I just want to do something different."

Red sounded skeptical, "Different? Well I guess being in this stupid ship for _months_ does get a little boring; would you like to take a trip to Foodcourtia?"

"We can't, it's the Foodening right now!" Purple pointed out, though he seemed down about this fact; for a moment he'd probably been excited to stuff his face in an entirely new setting, "Think of what the universe might be reduced to if we were trapped there for... however long it is."

"Twenty years." Red informed before trying another suggestion, "We can go to Vort? It might be nice to see the progress that's been made since we conquered it..."

"Oooh!" Purple exclaimed, delighted, "They have the _couch _there, don't they? The universe's most comfortable couch! Hey you, Navigation Drone, set a course for-"

"Excuse me, My Tallests!" another Irken cried, nearly startling Kraz right from his seat; cautiously he tilted his head to stare at the Irken who'd interrupted Purple so brazenly, he'd have to have a good excuse to avoid being a relief to Tallest Purple's boredom during the trip to Vort.

As expected Purple and Red weren't too thrilled; the endangered Irken continued cautiously, "There's an emergency transmission coming from Earth..."

Collectively, the bridge seemed to groan with annoyance, "Zim..." Purple supplied moodily, not that anyone needed the information; everyone knew who was 'stationed' on Earth.

"Well..." Red began, "It's an emergency, so maybe he's dying or dead or something."

That suggestion seemed to perk Purple right up, "Oh _yeah_ maybe he is! Answer it, answer it! If he's dying I want to watch!"

"Shh!" Red hissed, "Calm _down_." The pair took a moment to compose themselves before motioning for the transmission to be received; Kraz tilted his head to look up at the giant image of 'Invader' Zim that appeared before them.

He looked so different from what Kraz remembered of the last call. He seemed so defeated with his lack of energy and surprisingly _downcast_ look, "Greetings, My Tallest." he said as usual, though he hesitated to launch into his usual update.

After an unusually awkward silence Red finally snapped, "What, Zim? What's the emergency?"

Zim hung his head, somehow managing to look so incredibly _small_ even with the giant projection of him, "Something horrible has happened to Zim, My Tallest." the defect began, still seeming so _unnaturally_ hesitant; Kraz had grown used to the annoying Irken who prattled on and on stupidly and obliviously to their uninterested leaders. He exuded confidence or anger... not this _weird_ sadness.

Kraz could sense the irritation coming from behind him; he was sure that one of his leaders was about to yell when Zim suddenly hollered out his own confession, "Zim is with smeet!"

Once again silence echoed through the bridge of the massive; Kraz stared with wide, fuchsia eyes directed at the screen before him, "Y-You-" Purple squeaked out at last, "With _Skoodge_!"

"That's disgusting." Red agreed, "But not an emergency."

"Yeah!" Purple chimed in, "We're busy, Zim! You can't just make up an emergency! Even if that is _wretchedly_ disgusting you should have thought of that before... whatever happened."

"It isn't Skoodge!" Zim snapped, suddenly with all of the life back in him; he growled and slammed his fists on the console in front of him, "It was a human! A filthy _disgusting_ human! He _tricked_ Zim!" The tiny Irken seemed to be trembling all over from some emotion that Kraz wasn't sure he wanted to know, his head was down as he seemed to struggle with himself and his words, "I can't get rid of it..."

Someone retched, and if it weren't for the resulting cry of 'My Tallest!' Kraz might not have looked to see Purple rushing to expel his snacks all over an unfortunate servant; thankfully there were plenty of other servants who could take over to help get Tallest Purple cleaned up and seated comfortably so he could recover. Kraz turned back to the screen before he could be noticed staring.

Tallest Red spoke up after a long moment, perhaps taking his time as his own squeedlyspooch turned; or perhaps he was just thinking of what to say, "So what do you expect _us_ to do about it, Zim?"

"Get rid of it!" The false Invader demanded as he leaned in closer to the screen; it seemed like he was trying to look like someone who shouldn't be turned down, "It's a _filthy_ inferior beast that needs to be destroyed! My Tallest, please don't make Zim birth this _foul_ inferior thing!"

"What do we do, Red?" Purple whispered loudly; he'd been helped back into his chair, it seemed, "We have to destroy it... but then Zim would be, you know, _here_."

"Yes, not working on his mission." Red covered for his partner's loud voice, "We really need to think about this, Zim; we'll call you ba-"

"But My Tallest!" Zim interrupted desperately, his claws actually digging into the metal of the station he was at, "Zim can't complete his mission with this hairy, meaty, _thing _growing inside of him!"

Purple retched again and when he spoke it was muffled by his clawed fingers, "Stop talking about it! We'll kill it if you just _stop_!"

Red hissed a protest at his partner that fell on deaf ears as Zim burst out in gratitude, "Thank you, My Tallest!" he cried with a salute, "I will prepare for your arrival!"

The transmission quickly went dead leaving silence to reign through the bridge of the Massive; Red was shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe we _agreed_ to do this. Zim is going to be on The Massive."

Purple made a face of disgust that he was trying desperately to hide, "It won't be that bad..." he told Red with unsureness in his voice, "he won't get into trouble if he needs us to remove that _thing_, right?"

The other Tallest sighed in response but his head bobbed with a nod, "I guess you're right, but now we have to cancel that trip to Vort." There was a long silence in which Purple looked on the verge of crying out in frustration or sorrow; Red interrupted before he could begin, "We can still shoot someone out of the airlock."

It was at this point that Kraz-who hadn't even been aware that he was staring at the Tallest for some time-shrunk in his seat under a pair of evil purple and red eyes, "We've needed a new pilot for a while now, anyway." Purple supplied as they advanced on their defenseless underling.

"Noooooo!" Kraz cried loudly before the all-encompassing sound of being sucked into the vacuum of space drowned him out, leaving the Massive echoing with the giggles of the two Tallest.

...

Random fact: Kraz is the name I chose for my Irken self before this story was even born; a friend of mine just happened to remind me about it a few months ago so when I found the need for an OC I already had a name to give him.


	20. Chapter 19

**Note:** I am so sorry this took so long to come out. Life is crazy but I never did forget this story. I want to finish it. I hope there are people who are still interested in reading this little thing of mine.

...

"Seven _months_." Purple complained moodily to his partner as they floated down the corridors of the Massive, "It's been seven months since we agreed to let him come here, _Red_."

"Eight." Red corrected his co-ruler, "We kind of put off picking him up, remember?"

"Whatever." the other male replied with a wave of his hand, "The point is we should have killed him already!"

The Red-eyed Tallest nodded in agreement, though his words didn't match his desires, "Yeah, well, do _you_ want to end up like Miyuki or Spork?" there was a pause in which Red waited for his partner to shake his head negatively, "And after what he did to that Control Brain I think it's best we just hurry up and get him back to as far away as possible on his 'mission'."

The following air quotes were knocked away with a wave of Purple's claw, "Then _why_ is he here when we want him _there_?" he whined again only to be shoved by an annoyed Red: sometimes Purple just got on his nerves with how he acted.

"I wasn't the one who _agreed_ to it." Red reminded, drawing to a stop to avoid Purple's retaliation in the form of a swipe of his claws.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Purple resumed his trip down the hall, turning a corner and momentarily leaving Red's sight. The remaining Tallest made a mocking face at his partner's back before following after him, "He wouldn't stop talk-"

"Yeah, yeah; you said that last time." Red threw up his arms in exasperation as he drew up next to his partner once again, "Whatever, we're already back in the Earth solar system; we just have to order Zim not to kill it and dump them back on the planet! Problem solved. And we can go back to the safety and security of knowing that the Massive isn't going to suddenly explode because stupid Zim was being all... Zim...y."

Purple sighed as they continued to float down the hallway, "You're right." He finally relented, "I think we're going to need a serious vacation after this." Red could only nod his head in agreement.

...

A collective sigh of relief filled the medical bay of the massive when the tired eyes of the defect known as Zim finally fell shut. It had been seven months; seven months spent listening to him rant and rave and scream and mutter death threats. For seven months they were walking on eggshells out of fear that Zim might kill them-as they learned was a real possibility after an unfortunate incident in which Zim had been forcibly pushed down on the examination table and had reacted by skewering the one responsible-if they didn't tread very carefully. For seven months they worked with the irate Irken and the smeet he hated; first trying to destroy it and then-failing that-trying to alter it.

It was finally, _finally_ over! Seven months and they could go back to the safety of healing injured soldiers or curing the occasional Tallest tummy ache. They congratulated each other and laughed and chatted excitedly whilst ignoring the tiny, messy Irken just sitting on a counter and starring at them yet not really understanding a thing. They were still chatting amongst themselves as a robotic arm descended from the ceiling and zapped the smeet in the back, installing its Pak.

Awareness jumped into the little Irken's mind, knowledge flowed along with orders preloaded into every Pak. Jumping up the little Irken saluted just in time for the doors to fly open revealing The Tallest. Promptly the conversation in the room ceased to exist save for a chorus of "My Tallest!" from all present.

The pair of leaders floated forward, Red took the lead with Purple clinging to his back. One arm was wrapped around Red's neck but the other was shielding his eyes, "Is it ugly? Is it hideously mutated?" Purple asked when Red drew to a stop, he sounded distressed and curious all at once, "It's a freak isn't it!?"

Annoyed with his co-leader's antics, Red elbowed Purple which forced the clingy Tallest to let go, "Of course it's a freak." Red hissed in exasperation, "It isn't what you're thinking, though; it just looks like a smeet."

Purple finally relented and opened his eyes; the naked smeet, who was still holding a salute, looked completely Irken. If he hadn't known better he would have believed it weren't alien at all, "Do you think it'll be able to do its mission?"

They both watched the little smeet who looked up at them with loyalty and determination clear in its eyes. Red shrugged, "If it doesn't we'll just try something else."

Cautiously a doctor cleared her throat to draw their attention and when she had it she began her report, "We've achieved what you requested, My Tallests! We removed as many hyumon traits from it as possible with enormous success."

Purple nodded and floated closer to the smeet it was still naked and covered in disgusting fluids that made him feel queasy. The smeet did not break its salute as it squeaked acknowledgement, "Greetings, My Tallest!"

"What's your name, smeet?" Red asked as he joined his partner in staring the smeet down, observing it closely to determine if it really would be up to the task programmed its Pak.

"I am Imi, sir!" it had no further rank to divulge but it stayed rigidly devoted like any Irken subject should. Red decided it was already better at everything than Zim. His gaze flicked to the slumbering exile as if expecting Zim to suddenly jump up and exclaim that he was amazing but he remained silently unconscious for the moment.

"Irken Imi." Purple muttered in distaste, but he too felt that this smeet had better manners than its genetic link. It spoke when it was spoken to and stood at attention without getting distracted. He had high hopes that it would do very well in its mission. "What do you think, Red?"

Red circled around the smeet, looking it up and down; it looked almost completely Irken though he could discern minor differences. He came to a stop in front of the smeet again, who was still standing at attention. Perhaps it was even more disciplined than some of their own troops who couldn't be bothered to continue to salute unless threatened with bodily harm.

"For a filthy disgusting hyumon thing it's not completely horrible." Purple nodded his agreement and turned towards the door. The two leaders left little Imi who remained saluting until they were completely out of its sight.


	21. Chapter 20

Earth was still a disgusting ball of filth. People were everywhere and water still fell from the sky. The streets were full of garbage and the air was full of toxins and germs. Nothing was all that different from eight months ago, but Zim felt dread coil inside him at the thought of stepping foot on its horrible surface again. Even the glory of leading Operation Impending Doom Two to victory wasn't quite enough to motivate him to set foot on this awful planet again.

But he was a proud soldier who had all of Irk depending on him. He could not allow this planet to beat him. That filthy human was long dead and soon the rest would follow or become slaves to the Irken Empire. They would never be a threat to anyone ever again; he would make sure of it.

"Sir?" a tiny voice squeaked from behind which instantly set Zim on edge. His skin crawled as he spun around to face his new subordinate. His antennae arched and he snapped his teeth aggressively at the young Irken, but upon seeing earnest blue eyes staring back his vitriol died before it could even begin.

"What do YOU want?" Zim hissed at it, his antennae wriggling aggressively. The smeet did not back down, though it shifted in place the smallest bit. It occurred to Zim that the smeet was prompting him for an order and he knew exactly what his fist order would be. With a quick movement Zim withdrew a pair of contacts from his Pak and shoved them into the little Irken's chest.

Small hands fumbled but managed to catch them before they were dropped to the ground. Imi promptly popped them into place and blinked rapidly while adjusting to the new sensation, "You _will_ wear those at all times." Zim instructed, finally settling his gaze on the smeet without feeling the need to turn away under its stare. The horrible blue of its eyes had been replaced with purple human ones not unlike Zim's own disguise. Zim was still disturbed by the little creature but at least he could look at it now.

From his Pak Zim withdrew a wig and shoved it into Imi's chest as well, "You will wear your trainee shirt at all times and the wig whenever you leave the base or interact with any humans at the front door!" Following the command Imi looked the wig over before standing up on its Pak legs to look around the attic.

"_What_ are you _doing_!?" Zim growled as Imi easily climbed out of the Voot and headed over to a dark corner of the attic. After a brief hesitation Zim followed, Pak legs scurrying across the floor after the smeet. When he found it the smeet was destroying the carefully styled wig with its claws carding through the synthetic hair.

"_Stop_!" Zim demanded as he reached for the wig but Imi withdrew before he could and placed the wig on its head. It was at this point that Zim noticed the mirror hidden in the corner. Imi gazed at its reflection in the fractured surfaced but after a moment it discarded the wig on the floor and turned its gaze back to Zim again.

"I don't like it. I want a pretty one." Zim's eye twitched and he had to struggle to obey his Tallest's orders not to cull the little smeet. Imi could be critical to the mission, they'd said. Earth was an important stepping stone in their conquest and even using an impure smeet would be worth it in the end. They'd insisted this, but Zim still felt it was a huge mistake to let this filth live. Its existence was wrong, he didn't care how much help the smeet might afford him when he knew he could take Earth on his own. He didn't want it.

Zim snagged the wig off the floor and shoved it haphazardly back onto the smeet's head, "You _will_ wear this until I get you a new wig." He snapped threateningly, but as soon as Zim's hands left the smeet began fidgeting uncomfortably. It twirled its claws in the hair while staring in the mirror with focused intent.

Finally the smeet stopped and tossed the wig to the floor again, and from its Pak came a wig very different from the one Zim had provided, "Where did you get _that_!?" Zim growled as Imi set the new wig in place and began to gently stroke a few out of place hairs back into place. The smeet had such _horrible_ manners to completely disobey his superior.

"I made it on the Massive before we left." Imi replied with satisfaction when the brown waves were finally perfect, "I wanted to be prepared!" That had been the most Imi had ever spoken to him and Zim couldn't help but despise the squeak of its voice. Perhaps he could kill it and make it look enough like an accident that his leaders would not be upset with him for disobeying orders.

Imi fluffed the hair once more before something else emerged from its Pak. A pair of glasses settled over its nose-less face and promptly slipped out of place. After some fussing the glasses were returned for something else.

Zim turned away to leave the smeet to its own devices. He had Gir's eight month mess to begin cleaning up and a planet to conquer. He could not be bothered by the disgusting excuse for an Irken playing dress-up in his attic. When he had more time he would plan how to dispose of it.

…

Dib stared with impossibly wide eyes at the alien screaming loudly at the student who had been placed into the desk closest to the door. It felt like a dream as Dib's mind raced to make sense out of this situation. He hadn't seen Zim since those horrible events eight months ago. They'd completed the skool year, gone through summer vacation, and even the first few months of the new grade. Dib had been convinced that his alien nemesis had been too horrified and damaged by what happened to ever bother coming back. Earth wasn't worth capturing after what happened to him, it really wasn't; but it seemed Zim didn't think so.

"We assumed you had died, Zim." Ms. Bitters interrupted in a hiss which further upset the little alien who was proving to be as loud and annoying and so plainly alien as he'd ever been. He was back… and Dib didn't know whether to be overjoyed or threatened.

With a loud sigh Ms. Bitters pulled up an electric panel and pressed a button. The desk to Dib's right shifted and, with a loud scream, the kid sitting there was sent to the underground classroom. Zim promptly marched his way to Dib's side and sat down. He acted as if he didn't know Dib was staring and as if nothing had happened to him. He sat facing obediently forward as if he hadn't been gone for so long that Dib had packed away all his information on Zim and hidden it in his closet so he could forget about the man who still haunted Dib's every thought.

Dib did his best to return the favor as Mr. Bitters prattled on about how horrible and doomed the universe was but after a while it became too much. Questions burned in his mind, why had Zim been gone for so long if he wasn't giving up? Why did he come back after so long? Why was he the only one even questioning any of this? His absence had to be strange to someone else! Dib stood up dramatically and pointed a finger in Zim's face, "WHERE WERE YOU, SPACE-BOY?" It was entirely too easy to treat Zim as he used to before that horrible thing happened. He didn't quite know how else to act.

Zim blinked innocently and looked up at him with his fake eyes, "My skin condition got too HORRIBLE. I needed to rest to endure the AGONIZING pain." He whined slightly as if remembering the mentioned pain and Dib faltered. Normally he wouldn't buy the act but it really must have been painful. It was painful for Dib too and he wasn't even the one who had been—

Nausea curled in Dib's stomach at the memories and he dropped his arm to curl it about his stomach. Ms. Bitters didn't seem to care that he was backing down on his own, or that he felt like he might throw up, "Sit DOWN, Dib." She hissed as Dib slouched back into his desk, "You're much less annoying when you're quiet."

Bitters didn't wait for a protest and promptly returned to her lesson. Dib sunk further into his desk and tried to push every thought away but Zim's presence made it impossible. Every time he so much as glanced to the right he would see Zim sitting there in his disguise and remember every little detail of that day.


End file.
